Trapped in the Vortex
by MrsSpoilers
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor and his Tardis, get trapped in the Vortex. How ? No. The real question is : Why ? The Doctor's main companion will have to reach a brand new destination, the one which leads to the truth.


Trapped in the Vortex

Table des matièresChapter 1 : Falling

**Eleventh** : So ! What's next ? Let's see… Oh Boromeo ! You remember this planet ? Great trip ! A long time ago but I'm curious to see what happened after we left. Nice people there, I liked them. Hm ? No ?

_A deep silence felt. Just a little heavier than usual, by the way._

**Eleventh** : Damn. Sometimes, I would leave a whole galaxy into the Void just to give you the ability of speech.

_Sorry to be an antique, Doctor, but you knew that right from the start !_

_Around an hundred years have passed since his last regeneration. It's always weird, a regeneration. Something is always happening to him. Between Ninth and Tenth, you collapsed for hours, before fighting the Sycorax in pyjama. But this time, for Eleventh, I've suffered with him. Well, I didn't expect to turn to Type 40 so suddenly ! So, he couldn't keep control. He had difficulties enough to put one foot in front of the other ! We almost crashed on a garden shed ! I don't want to imagine the face those people would have made. A raggedy mad man with his Blue Box, destroying half their garden ! What a trauma if there would have been kids. Well, in fact, yes, I can imagine how this would have looked like. Exactely, actually._

_Anyway ! He's still walking round and round ! Boromeo, seriously, this planet is so creepy ! And that clown was really freaking out ! There must be a place in the universe we've never been to !_

_And, honestly, stop speaing on your own. You know I'll never reply to you…_

**Eleventh** : Ready ? Let's go to Boromeo !

**Tardis** : Flight details… Locked. Destination… Planet Boromeo, Milky Way Galaxy. Type… Terrestial planet. Atmosphere… Breathable.

**Eleventh** : Come on, do you really have to repeat all of this details each time ?

***PAF***

_Idiot, you haven't changed the default settings ! And if you want to change that, you shouldn't throw my manual in a supenova ! And stop hitting my screen when I « talk » to you !_

**Tardis** : Alert… Imminent crash. Alert…

**Eleventh** : HEY, HEY, HEY, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ! TARDIS, WHAT TH…

**Tardis** : Imminent crash. Alert … Imminent crash. Alert … Immi…

**Eleventh** : Come on, come on, come on, let's see.. Hmmm… Stabilizers ?

**Tardis** : Stabilizers… Locked.

**Eleventh** : LOCKED ? What do you mean locked ? They can't be locked ! I didn't even touch the lever ! Anyway, unlock them ! And hurry up !

_Hello, panic on board !_

**Eleventh** : Interface !

**Tardis** : Interface… Online. Yes Doctor ?

**Eleventh** : General scan ! We're falling ! Tell me ! What's wrong ? Space density ? Global shields ? Main engine ?

**Tardis** : Scanning in progress… Scanning in progress…

**Eleventh** : Come on, dear, HURRY UP !

**Tardis** : Scan complete. No important alterations. Main engine and accessories 100% functional.

**Eleventh** : WHAT ? BUT WE'RE FALLING ! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT ?! CHECK THE LATITUDE ! WE ARE… Oh wait. Damn.

_So, yes, right now, the Doctor and I, crashed. I, the Tardis, crashed. Except there wasn't any shock, and any particular move neither. In fact, we didn't fall r anything. Since our taking-off, we already land. And the Doctor didn't delay to realise it._

**Eleventh** : We're in the Time Vortex.

Chapter 2 : Talking

**Eleventh :** That can't be. I can't be trapped in the Time Vortex, it's imp…

**Tardis :** It is possible, Doctor.

_Okey, I didn't thought about do it slowly. The Doctor turned back and looked for the one who just talked to him. He turned arund my console, twice, and then around the footbridge. No one._

**Eleventh :** I'm turning crazy. There's no one here, how can I have heard…

**Tardis :** You're not Doctor, don't worry !

**Eleventh :** What ? Who are you ? Where are you ?

**Tardis :** It's me Doctor ! Tardis ! Your Tardis ! Okey, I know, I speak ! It's pretty weird !

**Eleventh :** You ? Noooooooo ? No, no no no no ?!

**Tardis :** Yes !

**Eleventh :** Ha ha ha ! No way !

_Okey. I've never seen him that joyful since the Daleks' attack, when he found Rose back again. This time, he started running, bounding, he looked like a kid for Christmas. But most of all, he laught._

**Eleventh :** You ! You must be kidding me !

**Tardis :** I'm not !

**Eleventh :** But you can't speak ! I know that, I've already tried, it didn't work ! And I've been looking for something, nothing like this seemed to exist. Okey, maybe this interesting strange black egg, except the dome thing, it might have served to…

**Tardis :** Hey hey hey Doctor ! I know that, I was there ! And no, this egg was dangerous, you were right to destroy it.

**Eleventh :** Yes, yeah of course. But just, how can you speak now ?

**Tardis :** Actually, I'm not really sure. I think it's because of the Vortex.

**Eleventh :** So you confirm that we are inside the Vortex ? Great !

**Tardis :** Yes, we are !

**Eleventh :** But there's something I don't understand.

_I rushed to the screen to check the flight datas._

**Eleventh :** We're still on flight.

**Tardis :** I think we've never been.

**Eleventh :** What do you mean ?

**Tardis :** I mean that we've been here from the beginning, just at the precise moment you've decided to go to Boromeo. And no, we're not going to Boromeo !

**Eleventh :** Why not ? It's a nice planet !

**Tardis :** It was not. I hated that clown.

**Eleventh :** Haaaa yes, the clown !

**Tardis :** Could we get back to the Vortex please ? Boromeo isn't really a priority right now.

**Eleventh :** Yes ! Yes, of course. It's just…

_He sat in his chair, et put his foots on my command console, all smiling._

**Eleventh :** Fine. Basically, it's just fine to talk with you, at last.

**Tardis :** Oooooooow, yes ! I hated to see you speaking alone ! Would you just mind to take off your feet from my command console, if you please !

**Eleventh :** Okey, next time I'm sweet with you, remind me to shut my mouth.

**Tardis :** Oooooh don't get upset, it's just that you have bad habits !

**Eleventh :** Normal, I'm travelling with this box…

**Tardis :** With me.

**Eleventh :** With you, if you prefer, for hundreds of years.

**Tardis :** Hundreds of years of bad habits.

**Eleventh :** Oooooh come on ! You grumpy old girl !

Old girl. Yes, that's the word, I already was an antique was I stole him. It's been a while now. More than he tells to his companions. 906 years old, that's what he told to Donna. Ha ! He's older than that ! I wonder if he really knows his age. Anyway, he's a Time Lord, he can be un hundread or a million years old. I'm the only one who know, but it doesn't matter to me. He remains my Doctor.

**Eleventh :** So ! Tell me ! How can you speak ?

**Tardis :** I told you, it's because of the Vortex !

**Eleventh :** But how ? Because, as I've just told, I tried !

**Tardis :** Yes. But I think only the Time Vortex could do that ! So…

**Eleventh :** Only the Vortex ? Why ? How ?

**Tardis :** Open the door and go outside, it will be easier to explain.

_He opened the door and looked outside. He was afraid of falling._

**Eleventh** : Well… Geronim…

**Tardis :** Don't worry, you can get out of the Box, you won't fall. I am generating enough gravity to make you stand up. You see, the Vortex has many common points with the Void. There are no up and no down, it isn't even a proper place. It contained no spatial and temporal dimension. There is no Time here. Because it is made of Time. Past, present and future. All of your wibbly wobbly, timey, wimey stuff is happening here, right now. Normally, people only pass throught the Vortex, I think we're the very first to actually stand here. The curious thing is that the flight datas say we're still flying, I don't really get why…

**Eleventh :** That's beautiful.

_Open-mouthed and with sparkling eyes, my dear Doctor didn't believe it. Well, I've got to say that, yes, the inside of the Vortex was pretty impressive. The whole universe looks like swirling around us, the planets, the stars, the moons, even black holes and supernovas… I've got to say that I was awesome, even for me. Usually, we travel through the Vortex, we don't stop here. It is not a place to stop. It is not a place at all._

**Eleventh :** So ! Explain ! I want to know ! How ? Why ?

_Il courut à l'intérieur de ma Boite et se mit a bondir partout autour de ma console. On aurait dit un vrai gamin._

**Tardis :** How do I speak ? Because of the flows, I think.

**Eleventh :** Flows ? What flows ?

**Tardis :** Mostly our flows. We are travelling throught this Vortex for many many years now.

**Eleventh :** How long, by the way ? I didn't even count.

**Tardis **: Does it really matter ?

**Eleventh :** Well, hm. No, you're right ! I let you finish, I promise !

**Tardis :** Thank you ! So, you can't see these flows when you're looking at the Vortex but every Time travels are here, all happening at the exact same time. All the Time travels of all the Time travelers. It includes Time Lords, of course, but also Time Agents and…

**Eleventh :** What ? The Time Lords are here ?

**Tardis :** No, not really. It's more like an echo. Every travel let a trace, just like foot prints in the snow. But think about it. What do you need to travel in the Vortex ?

**Eleventh :** Let me guess : a Time machine, like a Tardis !

**Tardis :** Well yes, ten points for you, Doctor ! But, more generally, any device that permits to travel in time, like the Vortex Manipulators of the Time Agents. Any device uses some energy to travel in Time. And as the Time Vortex keeps an echo of all the Time travels…

**Eleventh :** You are capting and using those energies to speak ! That's brilliant ! Tons of Time energy increasing your own energy, just like… rechargeable batteries ! That's truly brilliant !

**Tardis** : Ha ha ! Thank you !

**Eleventh** : No seriously, I would kiss you if only I could !

**Tardis :** Oh, I maybe can do something about it ! Wait for it !

**Eleventh** : What ?

_La, il ne comprenait plus rien à ce que je lui disais !_

**Tardis** : Brunette, blond or ginger ?

**Eleventh :** What ?!

**Tardis :** Choose !

**Eleventh :** Okey ! Ginger ! I've always wanted to be ginger !

**Tardis :** Not for you ! For me !

**Eleventh :** You ? Your hair ? You don't have hair ! And the only color that suits you is blue, by the way.

**Tardis :** Blue ? Weird, but okey ! Your choice !

_POOF ! Reboot et reprogrammation du design pour le système d'interface. Corps : environ 22 ans, 1m72, corpulence moyenne. Visage : ovale, nez en trompette, yeux verts et cheveux bleus ! Et des fringues bleues pour aller avec aussi._

**Eleventh :** What the f…

_Vous vous rappelez quand tout à l'heure j'avais dis que le Docteur ressemblait à un vrai gamin à Noël ? Maintenant, visualisez la tronche d'un gamin qui voit son grand-père déguisé en Père Noël pour la première fois en pensant que c'est le vrai ? Bin le Docteur avait exactement la même tête ! Surpris, heureux et intrigué à la fois !_

**Tardis :** Hello Doctor !

**Eleventh :** You have…

**Tardis :** Generating a virtual body from the interface system, yes ! You like it ?

**Eleventh :** No…

**Tardis :** No ?!

**Eleventh : **No. No no no no no no no ! No way ! This is fan-tas-tic ! Come on ! I love it ! Fantasticly brilliant ! Brilliantly fantastic !

**Tardis :** I know, I know ! Thank you, you're welcome ! Just, lee me check something.

Je me suis avancé doucement vers lui. Il n'a pas bougé et m'a laissé m'approcher, en me regardant la bouche entrouverte. J'ai levé ma main gauche et ait essayé de lui caresser la joue. Oui, j'ai bien dit essayé. Ma main lui ait passé à travers.

**Eleventh** : Waao, It's… weird.

**Tardis** : Oh, yes of course, I'm stupid. I'm just pixels, I can't touch you…

_Toc toc toc._

**Tardis :** Knock knock knock ?

**Eleventh :** What ? Did something just knock at the door ?

Chapter 3 : Meeting

_Toc toc toc toc toc toc._

_Je me tenais près de la console de commandes. Le Docteur a traversé la passerelle et est allé ouvrir. Au moment où il a regardé à l'extérieur, je l'ai vu avoir un mouvement de recul et faire un pas en arrière. Il était de dos, je ne voyais pas son visage. En revanche, j'ai vu le visage du Docteur._

**Tardis** : Oh damn shit.

**Eleventh** : What the hell… No… No no no !

**Tardis** : It's okey ! Get inside, I got it.

_Je me suis avancé et l'ai traversé pour prendre la place dans l'ouverture de la porte. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin, le système d'interface n'est pas fait pour sortir de la Boite._

**Tardis** : Hello Doctor.

_Mon Docteur était debout derrière moi, immobile comme pétrifié. Le Docteur se tenait en face de nous._

**Tenth** : Hello.

_Tenth avait l'air suspicieux, mais ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne semblait pas non plus se rendre compte qu'il se tenait face à son lui du fut_ur.

**Eleventh** : NO NO NO NO !

_Eleventh s'est jeté sur la console et a commencé à tout bidouiller. Il vérifiait les données temporelles et spatiales à l'écran et essayait de les coordonner pour pouvoir partir. Mais comme le système considérait qu'on était encore en vol, ça ne fonctionna pas, ce qui l'énerva encore un peu plus._

**Tardis** : Hey ! Stop that, please, and calm down !

**Eleventh** : Calm down ? How do you want me to calm down ! He's here ! I… Raaaaah !

**Tardis** : Just… Rah ! Come on in, Doctor. I'll explain you everything.

_En refermant la porte, je me suis aperçue un peu plus loin. Une seconde Boite bleue, perdue dans le Vortex._

_Eleventh s'était assis dans son fauteuil. Tenth regardait ma nouvelle déco. Au total, ça m'a pris une bonne demi-heure pour tout lui réexpliquer,__en évitant un maximum de spoilers, le Vortex, les flux d'énergies temporelles, moi etc._

**Tenth** : A virtual body from the interface ! I've always known you were brilliant !

**Tardis** : Thank you !

**Eleventh** : Bla bla bla bla… *prrrrrrrr*

_Tenth s'est tourné vers Eleventh, qui était en train de le dévisager. __L'ambiance était plutôt tendue._

**Tenth** : So ! You're me ! Still not ginger as I can see.

**Eleventh** : This isn't suppose to happen.

**Tenth** : Yes obviously. That's weird, I agree. But I guess, if we work togeth…

**Eleventh** : This isn't suppose to happen !

_Eleventh s'est levé, face à son ancien-lui. Bon en fait l'ambiance n'était pas tendue, elle était carrément électrique._

**Tardis** : I know, Eleventh ! We'll find something !

**Eleventh** : Eleventh ? What, I'm a number now ?

**Tardis** : I can't call you Doctor, you're both the Doctor. So yes, you will be Tenth and Eleventh !

**Eleventh** : Great…

**Tenth** : Am I really going to be so grumpy ?

**Eleventh** : I'm not grumpy ! I'm freaking out ! I am not supposed to cross my own time line !

**Tenth** : Hey, calm down boy ! I know that !

**Eleventh** : Boy ?! You're fucking kidding me !

**Tardis** : Hey hey hey ! Both of you, SHUT UP !

_Bon j'ai poussé ma gueulante, mais j'étais pas plus avancée qu'eux. Deux Tardis, deux Docteurs. La galère. Eleventh est reparti bouder dans son coin. J'ai pu discuter avec Tenth pour essayer d'y voir plus clair._

**Tardis** : Tell me, in your Tardis, what do the flight datas say ?

**Tenth** : « On flight » was on the screen. I didn't really get why, until I see where we were.

**Tardis** : Okey, on flight, just like me. And how did you get here ? Did you feel like your Tardis was falling ?

**Tenth** : Yes, exactly ! But, there's something different than here. You are working more brighter than never before, mine is completely out of order.

**Tardis** : Noooooo ?

**Tenth** : Yes ! After we crashed, everything shut down ! I needed light to check if everyone was all right, so I opened the door, and I saw you. A second Tardis. Imagine that, I needed to know ! That's it. Now, you know everything !

**Tardis** : Okey but, when you say « we », you mean…

**Eleventh** : Hey ! Tenth ! I've got a question for you !

_Mon Docteur se tenait appuyé sur la rambarde de la passerelle supérieure, un peu menaçant. Evidemment, il avait tout écouté. Mais ce n'était pas notre conversation qui semblait l'intéresser._

**Eleventh** : When are you ?

**Tenth** : What do you mean ?

**Eleventh** : Come on, you know what I mean. Let's see… What if I say… Rose Tyler.

_Le visage du Dixième s'est figé. Il fixait son futur-lui, les sourcils froncés, la bouche serrée._

**Eleventh** : Bingo ! You have just let Rose in this parallel universe, with Tentwo, I guess. Yes, of course ! And so, oh, Donna ! You have just erased her memories, leaving her for a perfect human life. Congrats, Doc', you rock.

_Eleventh eut un rictus. Je pense qu'il est la première personne de l'Histoire à se montrer autant cruel si ouvertement avec lui-même. Tenth n'a pas réagit. J'ai essayé de revenir à notre conversation._

**Tardis** : So Tenth ! Answer me ! What did you mean by…

**?** : DOCTOOOOOOR !

_La porte s'est ouverte en un grand fracas. Et avec la jolie brune qui est entrée se sont rajoutés encore un peu plus de problèmes._

**Tenth** : What Clara ? What's going on ?

**Clara** : We need you there ! Not sure, but I think Rory broke something !

**Tenth** : What ?! No no no no, I said don't move !

**Clara** : Well, he moved !

**Tenth** : Damn ! Stay here, I'll be back in a minute.

**Clara** : Okey !

_Clara Oswald. Juste une petite dose d'emmerdes en plus qu'il ne nous fallait pas. Enfin, ça c'est ce que j'ai pensé en premier lieu._

**Clara** : Wow ! Well, it's beautiful here !

**Tardis** : Thank you, Clara.

**Clara** : Whao ! How do you know my name ?

**Tardis** : Well, I just… know.

**Eleventh** : Yes of course ! She's a soothsayer, right from Pompéii ! Or maybe it's because Tenth has just said it.

_Joyeux bordel dans ma Boite bleue._

**Clara** : Okey… Who are you ? Both of you ?

_Gros silence. __Mon Docteur continuait à faire la gueule, et je dois avouer ne pas avoir envie de lui répondre. Elle n'était pas censée être la. Genre, vraiment pas._

**Clara** : Come on, tell me ! You first, Chin Boy ! Who are you ?

**Eleventh** : Chin Boy… Eleventh. Is everybody going to give me some stupid nicknames ? I am The DOCTOR !

**Clara** : What ?

**Tardis** : Calm down please ! You want everything to get back as how it should be ? Then help me ! Get down and stop grumping.

**Clara** : Wait, the Doctor ?

**Tardis** : Yes, the Doctor, a hundred years older. Just imagine you've moved a hundred years in the future. He's the next Doctor, and I'm his Tardis ! You get it ?

**Clara** : Okey, I think so ! I love time travels so much !

_Clara semblait aux anges. On aurait qu'elle était la seule la personne ravie d'être ici, malgré la galère. Mais pour le moment, ce qui m'intriguait, c'était ce qu'elle faisait ici. Je sais bien que le temps peut être réécrit, mais la non, ça allait pas du tout. Et mon Docteur l'avait bien compris. Intrigué, il descendit de la passerelle pour venir me questionner. _

**Eleventh** : Hey, Tardis, tell me. Who's that girl ?

**Tardis** : Well hm… Clara.

**Eleventh**, Yes, and ? You seem to know more.

**Clara** : Guys, you know that I can hear you, don't you ? What do you mean more ?

**Tardis** : Nothing ! Sorry, I can't ! I can't tell you this !

**Eleventh** : Even to me ?

**Tardis** : Especially to you !

**Clara** : Come on ! I want to know ! Tell us !

**Tardis** : No !

**Tenth** : I told you, « Don't move » ! What didn't you understand in "Don't move" ?! It's easy ! It means « Don't touch anything ! » and anything included this big red button !

**Rory** : I'm sorry Doctor… I…

**Amy** : I told you Rory !

_Putain. Putain putain putain putain putain. __Si j'avais eu un vrai corps de chair et de sang, je me serai évanouie la. Deux Docteurs, deux Tardis, Clara Oswald, et les Ponds. Tenth continuait d'engueuler Rory pour avoir touché à mon gros bouton rouge de procédure d'arrêt d'urgence. Amy se moquait de lui, Clara ricanait en regardant la scène, et mon Docteur ne comprenait plus rien. Et moi, dépitée, je me demandais comment on allait bien pouvoir sortir de là._

Chapter 4 : Gathering

**Rory** : I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't mean to…

**Tenth** : Oh, it's okey. Don't worry, it was already dead anyway.

**Amy** : Next time, listen to me ! Okey ?

**Clara** : Yes Rory, listen to your wife ! She's always right !

_High five. __Amy et Clara viennent tout juste de se faire un high five. __J'ai vraiment cru halluciner sur le coup._

**Eleventh** : Tell me, Doc', I remember something I decided when I was you. It was « I will never have any companion anymore ! ». What didn't you understand in that sentence ? Because here I can see three companions !

**Tenth** : I never said such a thing, sorry.

**Eleventh** : Really ?

**Tenth** : Yeah.

**Tardis** : Oops…

**Amy** : Hey ! You don't introduce them to us, Doctor ?

**Tenth** : Oh ! Hm… This is the Tardis's interface materialized as this girl. She can talk thanks to the Vortex' energy. And this guy is me, a hundred years in the future. I told you about the regeneration thing, remember ?

**Amy** : Really ? It's you ? Not so bad !

**Clara** : Amy, come on !

**Amy** : What ? Dare say you don't find him handsome !

_Je rêve ou Amy flirt avec mon Docteur la ?_

**Eleventh** : Nice to meet you, whoever you are, you human companions. Tardis, tell m…

**Amy** : We're not companions ! We're Time Agents !

**Tardis** : Nooooooooooooooooo ?! HA !

_Eclat de rire. J'ai explosé de rire quand Amy a dit ça ! Les Ponds, des Agents du Temps !_

**Amy** : What ?

**Tardis** : No seriously ?! Time Agents ?!

_Amy me montra fièrement son Manipulateur de Vortex. Ah ouais, merde elle déconnait pas._

**Tardis** : Oops. Okey. Time Agents. No, come on ! The Ponds, Time Agents ? How ?

**Rory** : The Ponds ? We are the Willi…

**Amy** : How do you know my name ?

**Clara** : She seems to know a lot of things about us, bus she refuses to tell anything.

**Amy** : Really ?

**Clara** : Yes, trust me.

**Amy** : We should make her talk, don't you think ?

**Tenth** : Oh, girl-fight is coming…

**Eleventh** : And this is the moment you get in troubles, my dear.

_Oui. Plus je parlais, plus je m'enfonçais. Clara et Amy me fixaient. La première semblait simplement curieuse, mais l'autre plutôt suspicieuse, voire carrément défiante. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'aime pas Amy Pond._

**Tardis** : Amy, Clara. We're not having a cat fight now, okey ? We're all trapped in the Time Vortex, so there's no need to…

**Amy** : How do you know my name ?!

**Tardis** : I… Rooooh… I'm the Tardis, I just know things, okey ?!

**Amy** : Good ! So, get us out of this Vortex, if you're so clever !

**Tardis** : It's not that easy, I can't get out of the Box.

**Clara** : Really ?

**Tardis** : This body isn't real ! I'd like to, but this is the interface, I'm pixels !

**Amy** : Well, useless so.

**Tardis :** Useless ? Don't you dare…

_La moutarde me montait au nez. Ou moins poliment, elle commençait à me gonfler sérieusement._

**Amy** : Why is your Tardis broken, Doctor ? This one sucks.

**Rory** : Hey, Amy, stop that.

**Amy** : No. She laught at us ! And obviously, she seems to be lying !

**Rory** : Okey, maybe, but…

**Amy** : But what ? We're stuck in the middle of nowhere, Rory ! Even two Doctors seems to have no ideas for how to get us out of here ! Our Vortex Manipulators are dead ! The Tardis is dead, and this…. thing, can't do anything !

**Tenth** : Amy, you're mean now.

**Amy** : I'm only realistic.

_J'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas Amy Pond, non ? Oui. Bin à partir de là, je l'ai officiellement détesté. Un corps virtuel généré par le système d'interface du Tardis, ok, mais je n'en reste pas moins un être vivant. Avec des sentiments. Et mon Docteur l'a bien remarqué._

**Eleventh** : Okey enought now ! Fighting is not right… Tenth, I've been rude earlier, I'm sorry. I've actually realised how much we need to stuck together, all of us, as a team !

**Tenth** : You're all forgiven, Eleventh.

_Bon okey, ça m'a un peu rassuré de voir Tenth et Eleventh se mettre d'accord pour s'entre-aider. Mais maintenant, qu'Amy et moi avions décidé de nous détester, les choses ne s'annonçaient pas pour le mieux._

**Amy** : So this is it ? We're a team ?

_Qu'est-ce que je disais._

**Tenth** : Yes, we are. We're all trapped here, and we need to find out. There must be a rational reason.

**Clara** : Like what ?

**Tenth** : Well, hm…

**Rory** : You really have no idea, have you ?

**Tenth** : No. I'm sorry.

**Eleventh** : It's actually the very first time this is happening, for both of us. We can't know everything.

**Amy** : Then, your dear virtual girl seems to know everything ! Ask her !

_Regard hautain, ton autoritaire, expression belliqueuse. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance que je ne puisse pas lui en mettre une, car je l'aurais fait. Honnêtement, je commençais à penser que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur ce jour-la…_

**Eleventh** : Tardis, if you know anything, tell us ! Please…

**Tardis** : I. Don't. Know !

**Amy** : I said so. Useless.

***PAAAF !***

_Ceci est le "paf" de la torgnolle que j'ai collé à Amy Pond. Parce que oui. J'ai collé une torgnolle à Amy Pond. Ça m'a fait un bien fou, sur le coup !_

**Rory** : AMY !

**Amy** : AAAAOUCH !

**Tenth** : What the hell ! Why ?

**Eleventh** : But… But…

_Il est chou mon Docteur. Amy Pond se tient le visage, les larmes aux yeux à cause du choc de la baffe. Et lui il me cherchait partout._

**Eleventh** : Tardis, where are you ?!

**Tenth** : Clara, what are you doing ? Why are you getting out of the Box ?

**Eleventh** : Oh damn no, no, no, no… Tell me you didn't…

_Il a compris. Je crois qu'à cet instant la, il a compris ce qu'il venait de se passer._

**Amy** : CLARA ! Come here ! You slapped me ! WHY ?!

**Tenth** : No seriously Clara, why did you do that ?!

_Je ne les écoutais pas. Je me tenais enfin à l'extérieur de ma Boite. Ça m'a fait tout drôle de me voir d'ailleurs. Mais puisque j'étais enfin dehors, je pouvais un peu mieux comprendre le pourquoi du comment du Vortex. Je commençais à regarder partout autour de moi quand mon Docteur me rejoint._

**Eleventh** : Really ? You're serious ? I'm maybe a mad man with a blue box, but I get why no ! You, my Blue Box, my Tardis, are completely insane, you know ? How should I call you now ? What are you ? Only her ? Only the Tardis ? Or both ?

**Tardis** : Only me, Doctor. Me. My soul, in Clara's body.

_Il explosa de rire. Ce genre de rire nerveux quand vous trouvez un truc génial et que les choses vous dépassent._

**Eleventh** : Brilliant. You are brilliant.

_Un pas de plus, un peu plus près. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais ça me fit très plaisir. Surtout que c'était pas genre romantique, mièvre ou quoi que ce soit. Plutôt ce genre de câlin qu'on se fait avec son meilleur pote lorsqu'on sait pas comment se dire que notre amitié durera toujours. Oui, plutôt comme ça. Quelques milliers d'années pour une étreinte, ça va, ça en valait la peine._

Chapter 5 : Running

**Amy** : You little bitch !

**Eleventh** : Hey hey no no no ! No fight !

**Amy** : Get out of my way ! Clara ! Explain !

**Tardis** : Explaaaaain explaaaain ! Try with a Dalek voice, it will be funnier.

**Eleventh** : Hey, don't get things worst, you slapped her, it's enough.

**Tenth** : Can someone explain what happened ?!

_Expliquer, expliquer, expliquer. Je commençai à en avoir marre de parler. Je mourrai d'envie de commencer à chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici._

**Tardis** : I'm not Clara, I'm the Tardis. I took her body just to get out of the box to find a way out of the Vortex ! Now, let me work !

**Amy** : Tardis ? In Clara's body ? Of course, and I'm Santa Claus !

**Tardis** : Blah blah blah I don't hear you ~ !

**Amy** : Grrrrrrrr ! Rory ! Say something !

**Rory** : Well… Hm… That's… bad. You bad girl, Tardis.

**Amy** : Bad ? That's all ?!

**Rory** : Sorry Amy, but I agree with her ! We need to get out of here ! So, please, I'd like you to stop this quarrel. Now.

_Oh oh, merci Rory d'avoir fermé son clapet à ta femme !_

**Eleventh** : Where are you going, Rory ?

**Rory** : In the Tardis, Doctor, I mean, the Blue Box which used to be a Tardis. Our stuff is still in there

**Eleventh** : Stuff ?

**Tenth** : Time Agent stuff

**Eleventh** : Aaaah.

**Tardis** : Well, speaking about that, how did you become Time Agents ?

_Amy a pas répondu, elle boudait dans son coin. J'ai du reposer la question à Rory pour avoir ma réponse._

**Rory** : Well, actually, it happened really fastly. It was something like six months ago, a perfect normal day ! 'Til our little town was attacked.

**Eleventh** : Attacked by what ?

**Rory** : Well, an alien, of course ! I don't know his name, or what species it was. I just remember « Prisonner Zero ».

**Tardis** : Prisonner Zero ?

**Eleventh** : A prisonner… From which prison ?

**Rory** : We never knew. It looked like a snake, or a eel, with big teeth !

**Eleventh** : And how did you defeat that ?

**Rory** : Actually, we didn't.

**Tardis** : You didn't ?

**Rory** : No. A guy appeared from nowhere and killed that.

**Eleventh** : Who was he ?

**Rory** : Jack Harkness.

**Tardis** **&** **Eleventh** : JACK ?!

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. Jack Harkness. Les Ponds sont devenus des Agents du Temps parce qu'ils ont rencontré Jack ! Ça commençait à devenir le bordel._

**Amy** : You know him ?

**Eleventh** : Yes, he works for Torchwood.

**Amy** : I'm sorry ?

**Rory** : No, you're wrong, Doctor. He's a Time Agent.

**Eleventh** : Well, maybe he was but… Ooooh ! Ok, I get it !

**Amy** : You get what ?

**Eleventh** : You've met the old Jack ! Before he… Well, became a conmen and then working for Torchwood.

**Rory** : Hey ! Don't say that ! Jack is an amazing guy !

**Eleventh** : I never said the contrary !

**Amy** : A conmen ! You said a conmen !

_Et voila comment une conversation cordiale s'est changé en engueulade. Encore une fois. Et encore une fois à cause d'Amy qui pète un câble pour un rien. Amy, Amy, Amy… J'aurais pas imaginé ça, même de sa part… Ah et quand je disais engueulade, vous pensez bien qu'au final, tout m'est retombé dessus._

**Eleventh** : Shut up ! Tardis is not responsible for the alien attack on your wedding !

_Oui, absolument tout._

**Amy** : Maybe, indirectly. Who knows ?

**Tenth** : This conversation is becoming really stupid…

**Eleventh** : I agree.

**Rory** : Shhhh !

**Tenth** : What ? Is it because we're talking about your weddi…

**Rory** : Shhhhh ! Can't you hear that ?

**Tardis** : What Rory ?

**Tenth** : Please, just tell me it's not a sound of drums…

**Tardis** : No wait…

_J'avais entendu aussi. C'était infime, comme quand quelqu'un vous appelle et que vous avez votre casque à fond sur les oreilles. Un bruit très lointain. Des pas. Des pas qui s'approchaient… Et tout à coup, un mot._

**DELETE**

_Ils étaient la. J'ai pas eu le temps de voir combien il y en avait. J'ai juste pu avertir les autres._

**Tardis** : Okey. Doctors, Ponds. Basically, RUN !

_Des Cybermen. A première vue, un escadron. Enfin c'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir, parce qu'on s'est tous les cinq mis à courir. Très vite. Dans n'importe quelle direction tant qu'elle nous éloignait des Cybermen._

**Rory** : Here ! A cave !

**Tenth** : What for ?

**Rory** : Hiding ! Finding a plan !

**Tardis** : A plan ?

**Amy** : It's when you decide what to do !

**Tardis** : Thank you, Captain Obvious !

**Eleventh** : Girls, later please !

_On s'est planqué dans la grotte et on a commencé à réfléchir calmement à la situation. Non je déconne, tout le monde hurlait pour se faire entendre et personne ne s'écoutait._

**Rory** : Okey, don't panic ! It was just a patrol, maybe it's the only one !

**Tenth** : A patrol means other patrols. And many patrols mean a ship. Which means hundreds or thousands or hundreds of thousand of them !

**Amy** : Then, what are we waiting for ?! _*arme son blaster*_ Let's have a cyber-shoot !

**Eleventh** : Useless ! You'll kill the first ones, but then, the others will upgrade to resist your shoots. We need to find their ship !

**Tardis** : Oh my god, dear, you seem to have a plan !

**Eleventh** : Unbelievable, isn't it ?

**Tardis** : Yes ! Hi hi hi !

**Amy** : Stop flirting, it's disgusting. You're still in Clara's body.

**Tenth** : Shhhh ! They're coming !

_Une patrouille est passée pas loin de notre cachette. Tenth et moi-même les avons comptés. Ils étaient 25, soit une patrouille dans une formation basique destinée à surveiller un périmètre._

**Tenth** : Do you know where we are ? Which planet, I mean.

**Tardis** : I'm not sure yet…

**Tenth** : It seems like an amusement park.

**Tardis** : I think it's Hedgewick. This is Hedgewick Amusement Park.

**Tenth** : Nooooooo ? Hedgewick ?! The best and biggest amusement park that will ever be ?!

**Tardis** : Exactly !

**Rory** : Did I hear amusement park ? We're in an amusement park ?

**Amy** : And this is why I love travelling throught Time and Space !

**Rory** : But why Cybermen would invade an amusement park ? It's stupid, even for Cybermen.

**Tardis** : Don't under-estimate them, they're dangerous.

**Tenth** : Yes, but he's right. It doesn't make any sense.

**Eleventh** : All of us, trapped in the Time Vortex, doesn't make any sense. So a few Cybermen on a amusement park seems pretty normal compares to our situation.

_Notre situation. J'essayais de comprendre comment on avait pu arriver la. J'y comprenais plus rien. Mon Docteur avait raison, rien de tout ceci n'avait de sens._

**Tenth** : How are we here, by the way ? Tardis ?

**Tardis** : The Time Vortex is not a location. It is anywhere in the Universe, any place, any time. Imagine a bus, driving throught a city. Well, Hedgewick Amusement Park is our first stop.

**Amy** : First ? Does that mean there will be others ?

**Tardis** : Maybe. And I guess we will get in much worst places. With much worst company than Cybermen.

**Rory** : Like ?

**Tardis** : Daleks, for exemple. If we're lucky, Daleks will be the worse.

**Amy** : And if we're not ?

**Tardis** : No really, you don't want to know.

**Amy** : Once again, secrets !

**Eleventh** : Map.

**Amy** : I'm sorry ?

**Eleventh** : A map. We're on a amusement park, there're always maps on amusement parks. And there's a map, just this way.

_Mon Docteur avait raison. En sortant de la caverne et en continuant la route vers la droite, il y avait une carte, à environ 300m._

**Amy** : Okey, I get it. What should I be looking for ?

**Eleventh** : Why you ?

**Amy** : Smaller, faster, more agile. And camouflage is my main task as a Time Agent.

**Tardis** : Ok, find somewhere defensable, somewhere we would be safer than in a cave.

**Amy** : Yes mam' !

_Amy a fait le salut militaire des Agents du Temps. Même si, évidement, c'était ironique de sa part, je comprends pourquoi le Docteur déteste ça, c'est vrai que c'est gênant._

**Eleventh** : You accept to give her that responsability too easily, it hides something.

**Tardis** : It's just that I won't be sad if she gets killed.

**Eleventh** : Ha ha ha ! Okey, this is mean ! Funny, but mean !

**Tardis** : No seriously. Rory is our only warrior, we need him, he could be useful in case we have to fight..

**Rory** Well, thank you.

**Tardis** : You and I, Eleventh, have been travelling a lot this last century. We have an absolut knowledge about anything.

**Tenth** : And me ?

**Tardis** : And you Tenth, well, if you die, we all die. It would create a paradox, Eleventh can't be alive if you die. And a paradox in the Time Vortex could destroy it. So, whatever you do, Tenth, don't get in danger.

**Rory** : Amy seems to have found something.

_On est allé rejoindre Amy. J'ai repensé à ce que je venais de dire. Effectivement, si Tenth venait à mourir, non seulement il pourrait ne pas se régénérer, mais en plus cela pourrait détruire le Vortex. Enfin, pour l'instant ça restait de l'ordre de la supposition._

**Amy** : There's a castle, about 5 miles to the North.

**Eleventh** : Natty Longshoe's castle. Sounds nice !

**Tenth** : Well, what are we waiting for ?! Allons-y !

_La marche vers le château de Natty Longshoe nous a pris plus de temps que prévu. On était obligé de faire des pauses pour vérifier si des Cybermen patrouillaient. Aucun signe d'eux. La patrouille que nous avions croisée semblait être la seule. Quelque part c'était rassurant, et en même temps, pas du tout. D'ailleurs, j'ai plutôt bien fait de rester sur mes gardes. Parce que, personnellement, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans le château. Sur un croiseur secondaire de l'état-major des Cybermen, par contre oui. Oui. J'ai été, enfin moi et le corps de Clara avons été enlevé par les Cybermen._

Chapter 6 : Deleting

**Eleventh** : TAAAAAAAARDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ?!

**Tenth** : Drop it, Boy, she's gone.

**Eleventh** : Gone ? You're talking like if she's dead !

**Amy** : Maybe she is, but I'm actually more worried about Clara ! I'm sure she must feel totally lost now ! Imagine if she's conscious in there ! It must be horrible, much more than for your ship !

**Eleventh** : My ship ?! Tardis is not just my ship ! She's my companion, my first, my last and my only companion ! I'd like to imagine you, living an hundred years on your own ! We'll see how you'll manage with loneliness…

_Heureusement que je n'étais pas la ce moment-la. Je sais pas trop comment j'aurai réagit en entendant mon Docteur dire un truc pareil…_

**Eleventh** : And yes, I'm actually more worried for Tardis than for Clara, I don't know that girl ! So, okey, Tardis took her body, pretty weird, I admit it ! But I, the Eleventh Doctor, I've spent an hundred years alone, so why is Clara travelling with Tenth ? She's a bug in my time-line !

**Tenth** : Yeah, I still don't understand this.

**Eleventh** : There's nothing to understand ! It's impossible ! Clara is an impossible girl ! And Tardis knows why, she just doesn't want to tell us for the moment.

**Amy** : We should ask Clara later. Tardis has been in her head, maybe she learnt something.

**Tenth** : I think we should first focus on the Cybermen. They took Tardis/Clara, they know we're here. We need a plan of attack.

**Rory** : I've got a plan, we attack !

**Tenth** : No, Rory, I meant a real plan.

**Amy** : I've got a plan. Rory told me that if you die, Doctor, it can create a huge paradox because of Eleventh. So you and Rory, you stay here safe in the castle, and Eleventh and I, we find the Cybermen to get Clara and Tardis back !

**Eleventh** : Great plan, I'm in !

_Et voici comment Amy et Eleventh sont venus nous chercher. Enfin, ils ont surtout tourné en rond pendant des heures sans rien trouver. Aucune trace de Cyber-vaisseau. Rien. Pendant ce temps, on apprenait à faire connaissance, Clara et moi, à l'intérieur de sa tête. Oui, lorsque les Cybermen m'ont assomée pour m'emmener, Clara s'est… réveillée on va dire. Et pendant 1h30 de captivité dans une cellule glauque, on a eu tout notre temps pour discuter, et surtout pour trouver une issue de secours. Mais avant cela, je me une nouvelle fois faite engueuler._

**Clara** : You stole me ! You stole my body !

**Tardis** : I actually borrowed it for a few minutes, I just wanted to get out of the box… and slap Amy by the way. I didn't know we would be brought on that planet, on a Cyber-ship !

**Clara** : Well, congratulation then ! But you'll get out and give my body back, I hope !

**Tardis** : Of course, as soon as we get back inside the Vortex, I'll get back to my virtual body, I promise.

**Clara** : Well… Okey. Any idea of a way out ?

**Tardis** : Not yet, I'm actually wondering why they took us.

**Clara** : What do you mean ? Maybe they just wanted an hostage ?

**Tardis** : Cybermen are not the kind of taking hostages… They must need something from us but… Okey, I'm here, in your head, but I look like you ! Just a human girl !

**Clara** : You think they were looking for you ?

**Tardis** : Yeah. They could have taken two Doctors but no, they've chosen a human girl, with me inside. I don't mean to be rude, but they definitely want me.

**Clara** : And how they could have known that you were inside ? Cyber-spying ?

**Tardis** : Ha ! Don't be ridicul… Wait. YES ! Cyber-mytes !

**Clara** : Cyber-what ?

**Tardis** : Cyber-mytes ! Little cyber-bugs, fast and silent, they are the eyes of the Cybermen. They must have recorded our conversations, they must have heard Eleventh calling me « Tardis ».

**Clara** : That explains why they took us !

**Tardis** : But not what they want from us. Oh wait, I hear them, they're coming !

**Clara** : I let you the command, I don't want to face any Cybermen !

_Deux Cybermen sont venus nous chercher. J'ignorais s'ils savaient qu'on était deux la dedans, une chose était sure, ils savaient que moi j'y étais. Ils nous ont emmené jusqu'au poste de pilotage, qui était completement et étrangement vide._

**Tardis** : What the hell…

_Sur le poste principal était posé un Cyber-parasite. Il avait l'air éteint, mais je ne m'en suis pas approché._

**Tardis** : Hello Cybermen ! Does anyone hear me ?! I have to tell you, do not even try to upgrade me, you can't ! Well, you can upgrade this human body, but my mind can't be upgraded ! I know you way better than you think ! I know what you were, what you are and what you could possibly be !

**?:** That's the exact reason why we captured you.

_La voix sortait de nul-part. Aucun Cyberman ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un logiciel présent dans le vaisseau et lancé depuis le poste de pilotage. Facile à pirater me diriez-vous. Mais le joli petit Cyber-parasite m'en empéchait. Si je m'approchais, il m'aurait sauté dessus et aurait uploadé le logiciel en question dans ma tête. Sachant qu'on la partage déjà avec Clara… Ouais non, jpréférais pas imaginer._

**Tardis** : Cyber-planner, I presume ?

**Cyber-planner** : Well, you didn't lie, you now us.

**Tardis** : I know everything.

**Cyber-planner** : Then, can you guess what is about to happen ?

**Tardis** : Your destruction ?

**Cyber-planner** : Not exactely.

_Une dizaine de Cyber-parasites planqués jusque la m'ont sauté dessus. Ce que je redoutais arriva. Quoi de pire qu'une entité extraterrestre dans le corps d'un humain ? Deux entités extraterrestres voulant s'entretuer l'une l'autre dans le corps d'un humain._

**Clara** : Tardis ! What's going on ?!

**Tardis** : The Cybermen, well the Cyber-planner more precisely, get inside your head.

**Clara** : Two aliens in my head… My mind isn't a windmill !

**Cyber-planner** : Interesting… There're even more informations than I expected. Really more…

**Clara** : What does this mean ?

**Tardis **: He's inside your head Clara, he's passing throught your mind to get on mine !

**Clara** : How bad if he succeed ?

**Tardis** : He will get an absolut knowledge about everything, past, present, future, parallel realities. Every information they need to invade the whole universe. Bad enough ?

**Clara** : Bad enough.

**Tardis** : Then, hold on. Three of us, we control 33,2 % of your brain, which means only 0,4 are left.

**Clara** : Let me guess, who control those 0,4% win the game ? Right ?

**Tardis** : Yes but not my plan.

**Clara** : What do you mean not your plan ?

_J'avais en effet ma petite idée en tête (sans jeu de mot) sur comment se débarasser du Cyber-plannificateur. Restait juste à exécuter mon plan. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire évidement._

**Tardis** : Do you trust me ?

**Clara** : Trust ? Sorry, I won't go so far.

**Tardis** : Well, anyway. I do trust you.

**Clara** : Really ?

**Tardis** : I've got to !

**Clara** : What ? What do you mea… Tardis ? TARDIS ?!

**Cyber-planner** : I guess your friend just left us. What a shame, I could have learnt so much from her ! Well, now that I almost control everything, let's see what you've got, human !

**Clara** : No, no no no no ! Don't you dare upgrade me, or… anything !

**Cyber-planner** : I don't need to. I'm already in your mind, human. I control 66,3 % of your mind, you can't do anything.

**Clara** : Wait ! Did you say 66,3 ?! Okey, I think I get it !

**Cyber-planner** : You get nothing. In a minute, you'll be…

**Clara** : Free ! From this place. And you, and all your little sparkling bling-bling robots, will be dead ! Oh wait, what was it ? Deleted !

**Cyber-planner** : You argument is invalid. You can't delete the Cybermen. We are upgraded humans, we are better than you.

**Clara** : Of course, but think about it. You're a software downloaded in my mind. Upload from a Cyber-myte. A Cyber-myte which bite my left arm and that I'm holding with my right hand, and so which can't escape. If an download is possible, then an upload is too. Where do you think the Tardis is gone ?! Answer : in the Cyber-myte ! You are too busy downloading my mind here, she is there, uploading in yours ! And what do you think she finds ! All the plan she needs to delete the Cybermen !

_Brilliant n'est-ce pas ? C'est exactement ça. Trop occupé à sonder l'esprit de Clara, le Cyber-plannificateur n'a pas remarqué que je sondais le sien. Enfin « esprit », pour un logiciel, c'est plutôt une base de données. A partir du setup de lancement, j'ai pu trouver comment le craquer, et le hacker. J'ai modifié les ordres de bases des 25000 Cybermen patrouilleurs, des 1000 Cybermen responsables de tours de contrôles réparties sur la planète et des 500 000 en phase initiale en leur demandant de se rétrograder. En bref, ce sont plus d'un demi-million de Cybermen qui sont devenus des Cyber-boites de conserves !_

**Clara** : You're a genius !

**Tardis** : I know, but thanks anyway.

**Clara** : No really. You even thought about leaving less than 0,1% of your mind inside mine to be able to get back ! It's brilliant ! That was crazy, and dangerous, but brilliant !

**Tardis** : Oow stop that !

**Clara** : Are you blushing ?!

**Tardis** : No, but I think I start liking you !

_Etrangement et pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer, la destruction des Cybermen nous avait fait quitter la planète d'Hedgewick, et malgré qu'on ait été tous séparé, on s'est tous retrouvé à l'intérieur de ma Boite Bleue !_

Chapter 7 : Scattering

**Eleventh** : TARDIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

_Mon Docteur qui me fait un gros calin ! C'est vraiment trop mignon de sa part, mais il y a juste un petit hic…_

**Clara** : Doctor, you're hurting me !

**Eleventh** : I don't care ! I thought I lost you !

**Clara** : Okey but…

**Tardis** : Hm hm hm !

**Eleventh** : Whoo who woo ! You… !

**Tardis** : Yes, back to the pixels body ! I promised Clara.

**Eleventh** : You could have warned me ! What do I look like now ? Don't mean to be mean, Clara.

**Tardis** : You silly boy ! Sorry dear, yes I could have warned you.

**Amy** : Cybermen weren't so bad after all…

**Clara** : Nasty Amy as always ! I missed you !

**Amy** : Ooooooh I'm so glad you're back !

_Calin entre copines. Ça fait bizarre de voir Amy et Clara si proches. Dès fois, jme dit que j'avais vraiment foiré ! Bref, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est en vie, repassons aux choses sérieuses !_

**Tenth** : Tardis, as always, explain.

**Tardis** : Yes yes, just a minute, first I need to…

_Dématérialisation._

**Eleventh** : Tardis ?!

**Tardis **: It's okey Doctor, I'm still here. I just get totally back to the Box, I need to rest a little.

**Tenth** : What's up ? Are you okey ?

**Tardis** : I've been worst. But I'll be fine, I just need a few moment to rest.

**Eleventh** : What happened ?

**Clara** : She fought a Cybermen ! Cyberchief ! She deleted it and cleaned the trash bin ! It was absolutely epic !

**Rory** : What ?!

**Tardis** : Okey fastly, Cyber-planner, software, downloaded in Clara's head, me using his base codes to delete the Cybermen.

**Amy** : Is that even possible ?

**Tardis** : Yes it is, and sometimes I'd love to change your binary code from 1 to 0 to make you stop always doubting me !

_J'avais besoin de me reposer. Même dans le corps de Clara, mon energie prend sa source dans mon cœur, dans le Tardis. Trop longtemps hors de ma boite et je m'épuise_.

**Amy** : Doubting you ? Of course I do ! You never tell us the truth ! We've been trapped with Cybermen, what else next time ?! If you know anything to get us out of this, THEN TELL IT !

**Tenth** : Hey ! Stop !

**Eleventh** : Tardis. Please, you said we could possibly face worst than Cybermen. Amy's worried, it's perfectly normal. Now, explain.

**Tardis** : Okey okey… It's really because YOU ask. I think we've been brought here for a reason. Because of me, because of something I did, and something I don't regret to. And by « we » I mean you, Eleventh, my Doctor, and I. I still can't explain why all of the others are here with us. Well, Tenth okey maybe. But the Ponds and Clara ? It doesn't make any sense.

**Tenth** : Can you be more precise, please ? What have you done ?

**Tardis** : I saved the universe by saving the most important person of the whole creation.

**Clara** : Well, that doesn't sound so bad.

**Rory** : There's something else. From the beginning, we never stopped saying « we are trapped ».

_Rory, tais-toi maintenant._

**Rory** : What if we have been trapped.

_Non, vraiment, ta gueule. N'en dis pas plus._

**Rory** : Like trapped by somebody.

_Et merde._

**Amy** : But who ?

**Rory** : Well, no idea.

**Clara** : Doctors ? Any idea ?

_Tenth et Eleventh se sont regardés bizarrement. Ils avaient l'air de vouloir parler de l'hypothèse de Rory, mais plutôt en privé._

**Clara** : Doctors ? Tardis ? No ?

**Tardis** : I've said enough for the moment.

**Amy** : Roooooh I knew that ! That means Rory's right ! Who wants us ?! Tell us !

**Eleventh** : Hey Amy, calm down, let's focus on what Rory said, it was quite interestin…

**Amy** : Of course it was ! Do you see another reason ? She did something, she screwed up everything, someone is angry against her and now we all risk our lives by her fault !

_Gros silence. Rory s'est rapproché d'Amy, pour signifier qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Clara ne semblait pas savoir ou se mettre. Tenth avait les yeux fixés au sol, il semblait réfléchir. Et mon Docteur regardait tout le monde successivement. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, éclaircit sa voix et arrangea son nœud pap' avant de prendre la parole._

**Eleventh** : We said that we would gather as a team. All I see now is nothing but anger and anxiety. Like this, we will never get out of here. Tardis is our way out. Tenth's Box shut down to not create any paradox, this saved us. And now, my Tardis is doing her best for saving all of us. I don't know who she saved and I don't want to know. I don't know who's after her, and I'm not afraid of him. Stop bullying her, and we're all be fine.

Docteur, oh Docteur…

**Amy** : And what if I disagree ?

Amy, rooooooh Amy !

**Tenth** : Then get out.

**Clara** : Doctor !

**Tenth** : Get out, and wait in my Box. When we'll find the solution, we'll come and get you with us. But your behaviour is nothing but childish, and without any reason, and it's slowing us down. And if we're attacked by other creatures, we will need to run as fast as we can. I'm sorry, but we don't need any burden.

_Wao. Ok. Si Eleventh a fait son possible pour rester diplomate, je ne pensais que Tenth serait aussi rude. J'avais oublié son côté sérieux, dramatique même parfois._

**Amy** : Well. Decision's taken then. Come on Rory.

_Amy et Rory sont sortis et se sont dirigés vers la seconde Boite, comme conseillé par Tenth._

**Clara **: Okey. No. If we're a team, we don't do that. Hair boy, you come with me, and you apologise to Amy ! What you said, is not what a team mate says !

_Clara a trainé Tenth dehors. Oui vraiment trainé, en le tirant par la cravate. Mon Docteur est resté dans ma Boite, appuyé contre ma console. Comme Clara et Tenth n'avaient pas fermé la porte, on les entendait parler et s'engueuler dehors. Amy disait qu'elle était en colère. En colère contre tout le monde, et qu'elle l'avait toujours été. A ce moment, j'ai commencé à réaliser l'ampleur des conséquences de mes actes. Mais pas le temps de trop ruminer, d'un seul coup, plus rien. Plus un bruit. Eleventh est allé voir. Il n'y avait plus personne._

**Amy** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

**Rory** : Wooowooowooooooh what's that ?!

**Amy** : Lights ? Have you got any light ! Light me ! There's something behind me !

**Rory** : Here ! AAAAH !

**Amy** : What's this ? Rory, it's got my leg, what's this ?!

**Rory** : A child ! A baby !

_Pendant ce temps._

**Clara** : DOCTOOOOOR !

**Tenth** : Run, Clara ! Don't worry, just keep running !

**Clara** : Where ? And how do want me not to worry !

**Tenth** : Trust me ! Just run ! I've got this one ! Hide somewhere safe ! And if you see another one, don't blink ! Blink, and you're dead !

Chapter 8 : Blinking

**Amy** : Rory, what's this ?! It's… AAAOUCH ! It's constricting my leg !

**Rory** : Amy look at it !

**Amy** : Okey…. Damn what the fu…. It's a statue… Don't tell me it's…

**Rory** : Weeping angel. It's a baby weeping angel.

**Amy** : Okey. Don't blink then. And don't panic. After all, it's just some creature that can kill us in a second ! Nothing to be afraid of !

**Rory** : Hey hey, here, take this torch, light it and stare at it. I check the room.

**Amy** : No, no, no, stay with me !

**Rory** : I don't move, I just check the room to be sure this baby angel is the only one. Don't panic, I'm here.

**Amy** : You know I always panic when I have to let handle everything.

**Rory** : What, you don't trust me ?

**Amy** : No, I'm just afraid for you ! You can hurt yourself !

**Rory** : Ha ha ha ! Then, let's see…

**Amy** : Don't go too far !

**Rory** : I keep talking. Focus on my voice. Don't blink. You remember our tech ? Just one eye, and then the other. Oh, a wall here, I'm just ten feet from you. No angel in this corner of the room.

**Amy** : Where do you think we are ?

**Rory** : There's no window. I'd say we're in a basement or a cellar, something like that. That remind me our almost-house in Leadworth actually, the one we almost bought, just before you changed your mind. What a beautiful house i twas ! With a big garage, I would have parked my red corvette in that garage. And the rooms ! There were a second beautiful room for our maybe-future baby.

**Amy** : Rory, are you sure it's really the moment to talk about it ?

**Rory** : Yes, of course not, we are surrender by baby angels. Imagine ours being like one of these.

**Amy** : Sorry, no I don't want my child to be a serial killer… Wait, did you say « angels » like in several angel ?!

**Rory** : Yes, three others, in the opposite side of the room. I keep an eye of them. But good news, I also find the stairs ! We can get up !

**Amy** : Don't forget this angel still got my leg.

**Rory** : Oh yeah…

**Amy** : Have you got the little axe on your rucksack ?

**Rory** : The axe ? You do you want to do with it ?

**Amy** : Don't worry, give me that axe !

**Rory** : Sir, yes sir…

**Amy** : Thank you… It… Will just… Take… A… Second !

**Rory** : Amy, I'm looking at those angels… What are you doing ?!

**Amy** : I cut its arms ! Stairs, now !

**Rory** : Wait for me ! I'm looking at four angels for you !

**Amy** : Run ! Hurry up !

**Rory** : Okey. Three… Two… One… Let's go !

**Amy** : Move !

**Rory** : What the….

***BOOOOOOOOOOOM***

**Rory** : A grenade… You blow them up with a grenade !

**Amy** : Yep, I did ! Now, let's close that cellar and find the others !

**Clara** : Right or left ?!

**Tenth** : Doesn't matter, just run !

**Clara** : Okey, left ! But Doctor, what are they ?!

**Tenth** : Weeping Angels ! Keep running !

**Clara** : Angels ? They look like statues !

**Tenth** : Yes, and we're lucky, they're slow, apparently, they're weak ! Let's hide somewhere, and I'll explain you everything !

**Clara** : Somewhere like this ?

**Tenth** : Damn… It's a ship, Clara, you're brilliant ! You found us a ship !

**Clara** : Skip the brilliant part, Doctor. How do we get inside ? It's 50 feet above.

**Tenth** : There must be a way through those catacombs, come on, let's find it !

**Clara** : Allons-y !

**Tenth** : May I be honest with you Clara ?

**Clara** : Oh, Doctor what are you about to say ?!

**Tenth** : Just that I've got to impression that you always save my life. You're underground, in catacombs full of Angels, and you find a ship where you could possibly be safe.

**Clara** : Yeah yeah, thanks for the compliment, but what abour the deadly creatures which are after us ?

**Tenth** : Weeping Angels. They look like stone statues but only when you look at them. They're fast, faster than you can believe. Once you look away or turn your back, they stop to exist and move. Just imagine, no material, atoms flying in the air, faster than the light. The weakest one can kill in a second…

**Clara** : And the strongest ?

**Tenth** : The send you back in time, years or century, just by touching you.

**Clara** : Lovely ! And would happen if one of them touch us in the Vortex ? Because, if I understand well, there is no time in the Vortex !

**Tenth** : I think we will just simply stop to exist.

**Clara** : Great ! Let's reach that ship !

**Tenth** : Ho ! Stop !

**Clara** : What ?

**Tenth** : Just a minute…

**Clara** : What ? There no angel statue here, let's move !

**Tenth** : Wait ! This place is catacombs, I'm not sure, but I've heard about it. The people burried here are Aplans. But there's something wrong.

**Clara** : Sorry Doctor, but we've got no time for a history lesson ! What is certainly wrong is us, standing here, with Angels running after us !

**Tenth** : No Clara, don't move !

**Clara** : I thought we have to reach that ship.

**Tenth** : Yes, but wait !

**Clara** : You're talking, but all I can here is « meh meh meh meh meh » !

**Tenth** : Applans've got four arms ! Two pairs of arms ! Look !

**Clara** : Those statues… They've got two arms… Don't tell me they are… Gosh, how many are they ?!

**Tenth** : I've counted, they're eighteen. You're surrender by eighteen Weeping Angels.

**Clara** : Eighteen ? You're sure ?

**Tenth** : Nineteen, sorry. The one which was after us just arrived.

**Clara** : But, Doctor… If you look at this one, how do I look at the eighteen left ?

**Tenth** : You don't. You run. Run, as fast as you can, and find that ship.

**Clara** : I'm not leaving you here !

**Tenth** : I'll be right behind you !

**Clara** : You're lying !

**Tenth** : Okey, maybe I am. Now, RUN !

**Clara** : Okey, okey I run ! But you Doctor, please ! Don't blink !

**Clara** : The ship ! Ship means weapons ! Not pretty sure that stone statues can resist to rockets ! Okey okey okey okey ! Door ! Open ! Come on ! Oh !

**Amy** : Clara !

**Clara** : Amy !

**Rory** : Rory !

**Clara** : Yes, nice to see you too ! But no time for hugs, sorry, the Doctor needs help !

**Amy** : Which one ?

**Clara** : Tenth ! Why which one ? Eleventh and Tardis are not with you ?

**Rory** : No, we thought they were with yout two…

**Amy** : That's weird…

**Clara** : Anyway, we'll find them ! You're Agents ! Rockets, grenades, anything ! We've got nineteen Angels to blow !

**Rory** : Okey, we only have two grenades left. Amy alreadey used one.

**Clara** : Two ? Not enough ! There must something in that ship !

**Amy** : Ship ?

**Clara** : Yes, ship. « Byzantium » was written on the door.

**Amy** : Okey, firstly : nothing's written ont the door. Secondly : it's not a ship, it's a building.

**Clara** : A building ? Are you kiddin' me ?

**Rory** Yes, a building. In New-York.

**Tenth** : Clara !

**Clara** : Doctor ! You're okey ?

**Tenth** : Yes, I found another way.

**Amy** : I thought you were trapped with nineteen Angels.

**Tenth** : That's the reason why I found another.

**Amy** : Obviously…

**Tenth** : Nice ship, I guess that if you're here, it means there're no Angels.

**Rory** : Okey, now stop with that ship, it's a building !

**Tenth** : I'm sorry ?

**Amy** : A building. In Manhattan. It's the third level, we were checking all the rooms to be sure there're no Angels when Clara knock at the emergency exit door.

**Clara** : Emergency exit ? We're in catacombs !

**Tenth** : On Alfava Metraxis, not in New-York.

**Rory** : Okey that's definitely weird.

**Amy** : Wait wait wait, let's try something. If I get upstairs, where am I going in your ship ?

**Clara** : You've just walk in the corridor.

**Rory** : Okey and if I get downstairs ?

**Tenth** : You've get out of the ship.

**Amy** : No seriously ? What the hell is going on ? We are not in the same place, but we can see and talk to each other.

**Clara** : Okey, I'm not an expert, but it looks like a paradox. Doctor ?

**Tenth** : Yes. Another weird thing. Both our groups are in a place with Weeping Angels. And Eleventh and Tardis don't seem to be there.

**Rory** : Okey, talking about Weeping Angels, one is coming, from the second floor.

**Amy** : What ! We checked the second floor !

**Clara** : We also got one, Doctor, from the caves !

**Rory** : Amy…

**Tenth** : Clara…

**Rory** : Basically…

**Tenth** : RUN !

**Clara** : Doctor ?!

**Tenth** : Keep running !

**Amy** : Rory, where are you ?!

**Rory** : Right behind you, keep getting upstair !

**Clara** : Okey, what's wrong with the lights ?

**Tenth** : It's the Angels ! They turn off the light to move easier !

**Amy** : Hurry up !

**Rory** : We're here ! Shut the door !

**Clara** : Okey, cockpit now.

**Rory** : Cockpit ? We're on the roof !

**Tenth** : Okey, for ous, we're all in the cockpit, and for you, we're all on the roof. It seems like if our dimensions are synchronized. Going further on the ship is going upstairs on your building.

**Amy** : Are you alone ? On your ship, is there any angel ?

**Clara** : No, it's angel free.

**Rory** : Oh my god, is that …

**Amy** : Yes, it's the statue of Liberty. Do you think grenades can destroy it ?

**Rory** : Not sure, keep looking at it. Doctor ?

**Tenth** : Yes ?

**Rory** : I know how we'll all get out of this madness.

Chapter 9 : Escaping

**Rory** : You have to die.

**Tenth** : I'm sorry ?

**Rory** : Die, you have to die ! Remember this paradox thing the Tardis explained us ?

**Tenth** : Yes, I remember exactely her words. It was « if you die, we all die. It would create a paradox, Eleventh can't be alive if you die. And a paradox in the Time Vortex could destroy it ». Is that what you want, Rory ?

**Rory** : Angels are creatures of Time no ? It would destroy them !

**Tenth** : And us ! Rory, that's stupid ! Firstly because it can kill us all, and secondly because I will regenerate if I try to… Oh wait…

**Rory** : You get it.

**Tenth** : You want me to regenerate.

**Rory** : Yeah, you die, it destroys these horrible weird dimensions, and then you regenerate.

**Tenth** : It's too risky, too dangerous ! What would happen to you ?! And how can we be sure that I'll regenerate ? Maybe I'll just die, and Eleventh will be erased ! No Doctor at all ! No, no, no, I'm sorry, but no.

**Amy** : Okey, just a minute ! First, I don't understand what's going on, and second…

**Rory** : Just a minute, Amy. Please, hold on.

**Clara** : Doctor, can you find a way to regenerate in the Tardis ?

**Tenth** : No, impossible ! I can't even control the color of my hair !

**Amy** : Okey, guys…

**Rory** : It can work, I'm sure of it !

**Tenth** : No, there're too many doubts. Will it destroy our dimension in Alfava Metraxis ? Or also yours in Manhattan ? Or the whole Vortex ?

**Rory** : Do you see anything else ? Any little idea that could make a way back to the Tardis ?

**Clara** : What if we wait ? Sometimes we're thrown from the Vortex to a planet, why not waiting to be brought back ?

**Tenth** : Because we spend hours on Hedgewick, and even more here in those dimensions. There are no signs of a way back.

**Clara** : Hours ? On Hedgewick ?

**Tenth** : Tardis was in your head, it's been shorter for you.

**Amy** : Hey…

**Rory** : Keep not blinking, please Amy. Doctor, we should try.

**Tenth** : There must be something else…

**Rory** : Apparently not !

**Amy** : Okey, sorry everyone, I just can't look mor…

***zap***

**Rory** : Amy ? Amy ! AMYYYY ?!

**Clara** : Where is she ?

**Tenth** : Damn no… She blinked… So, she's…

**Rory** : Gone ? Don't tell me she's gone…

**Tenth** : I'm so sorry. You were talking with us. And we can't see that Angel, so…

**Rory** : You can't see that big Angel ? Then, just look in the same direction as I do…

**Clara** : Rory ?

**Rory** : Do it Doctor. Erase those dimensions. Get Clara out of the Vortex…

**Tenth** : Rory, what are you doing ?!

**Rory** : We're married. We swore it… Together or not at all.

**Clara** : RORY !

***zap***

**Clara** : No ! No, no, no, no, NO ! Where are they ? Doctor ? Doctor ?!

**Tenth** : I don't know…

**Clara** : Where is this Angel ? Where is it ?!

**Tenth** : It seems to be around this alarm light, above the window, just in front of us.

**Clara** : But there's nothing… How ? How ? How ?! They can't be gone… They can't…

**Tenth** : Stop crying, Clara…

**Clara** : What ? No ! They … They… Raaaaah !

**Tenth** : I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…

**Clara** : What ? Doctor, what are you doing ?! No, no, don't bli…

***zap***

**Tenth** : I'm sorry, Clara… Okey. You and I now, Angel… What could I do ? Jump off the roof ? It won't kill me. I got no weapons, just simply nothing. At last, no one's here to watch… What could I do ? What should I do ? I hope they're fine. I hope the Angels send them somewhere safe. I want them safe. My companions. I always want my companions to be safe… Okey now, I should… Let's try to blink. I hope I'll be fine too. I just … I don't want to go.

***zap***

_Environ trois minutes. C'est le temps qu'il s'est écoulé depuis leur départ. Sur le coup, on a pas trop compris avec mon Docteur. Amy est arrivée en premier au bout' d'un peu plus de 2 minutes. Puis ce fut le tour de Rory, environ dix secondes plus tard, puis de Clara environ vingt secondes après Rory, et enfin Tenth. Ils sont tous réapparus à l'endroit où ils avaient disparus, entre les deux Boites. On a pas entendu Amy arriver, par contre on a entendu Rory hurler de joie et on l'a vu la prendre dans ses bras. Quand ce fut Clara, elle était en pleurs, et elle s'est jetée sur les Ponds en répétant « Oh my stars ». Et enfin ce fut Tenth. Il avait l'air surpris d'être la. Comme s'il s'attendait à atterrir n'importe où sauf au point de départ. Eleventh les a appelé, ils sont revenus dans ma Boite._

**Clara** : Where the hell have you been ?!

**Eleventh** : I'm sorry ?

**Clara** : Sorry, but I'm talking to Tardis actually. Come on ! Show yourself !

_Rematérialisation du corps-pixels aux cheveux bleus._

**Tardis** : Here I am !

**Clara** : Well, your answer ? Where have you been ?

**Tardis** : No the question is « Where have YOU been ? »

**Tenth** : What do you mean ?

**Eleventh** : Well, we haven't moved. And we couldn't have gone so far, in the Vortex.

**Tardis** : And in three minutes.

**Amy** : Three minutes ?

**Tardis** : Yeah, three minutes, eight second precisely. Trust me I'm pretty good with Time.

**Amy** : Three minutes… Rory… How long have we been there ?

**Rory** : Something like four hours. No ! Four hours and a half ! We spend half-an-hour in the cellar, and four hours checking every room of the building.

**Eleventh** : The building ?

**Clara** : Only four hours ?

**Amy** : How long for you ?

**Tenth** : Well, something like… One day. We get lost in the catacombs for a long time, so I'd say about a day. It took a few hours to the Angels to start moving.

_Un immeuble. Des catacombes. Et merde. Je comprenais tout et rien en même temps. Tout parce que je savais où ils avaient tous atterris. Et rien parce que je ne savais pas pourquoi ils avaient atterris la, et pourquoi dans deux endroits différents. Le problème, c'est que ça semblait confirmer mes craintes…_

**Tenth** : Tardis, do you any idea about what happened to us ?

**Tardis** : Hmm no, sorry. Could you explain more precisely, please ?

_Tenth et Rory se sont chargés de tout raconter en détail, chacun pour leur dimension respective. Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Mahnattan et d'Alfava Metravis. Pendant ce temps, Clara partit se reposer dans une chambre. Je pensais qu'Amy fit de même, mais je m'étais quelque peu trompée._

**Amy** : Tardiiiiiiiiiiiiis ?!

**Tardis** : You know, you don't have to shout out my name, I can hear you from any room in my Box.

**Amy** : Ah ok. Well, I wanted to talk to you. It's actually pretty weird.

**Tardis** : That only fact that you want to talk to me is weird, actually.

**Amy** : Yeah, I know, I've been rude. Then, first, I'd like to apologize for this. My behaviour has gone too far, and I deserved the slap.

**Tardis** : Waaow ! Well, apologies accepted ! Let's work as a team now ! After what happened to you with the Angels, we will really need it if anything like this happen again.

**Amy** : Yeah, about that. That's the reason I want to talk to you. I felt something weird over there, in that building.

**Tardis :**What do you mean « something weird » ?

**Amy :**Like if I've already been there. You know, like if it had already happened, in the past. It was really clear, the cellar, the rooms, the roof. Even that Statue of Liberty Angel. But it's impossible, right ?

**Tardis :**Oh… Yeah, clearly impossible. It's just a déjà-vu, an impression that it already happened.

**Amy :**You're sure ? It seemed really… well, real !

**Tardis :**Yes, I confirm. This is just an impression, it never happened to you !

**Amy :**Okey. Thank you then ! You really reassuring me ! I was scared of getting mad because of this Vortex thing !

**Tardis :**Yes, about that, I think we should stop getting out of the Box, and just focusing on finding an answer.

**Amy :**Yes, you're right. After the Angels, I just want to get out of here ! And the way back is well… you !

**Tardis :**You can't imagine how nice it is to hear that from you !

**Amy :**Ha ha ! Okey ! Partners ?

**Tardis :**Well, a little more than partners. Companions !

_Après une discussion pareille, je ne pouvais pas dire à Amy la vérité. Enfin, ce que je pensais être la vérité. Il restait trop de zones d'ombres dans cette histoire. Je ne voulais pas m'engager dans des affirmations avant d'avoir toutes les réponses. Et avant d'avoir des réponses, il faut commencer par se poser les bonnes questions…_

Chapter 10 : Confusing

**Tenth** : Do you want some bacon with your eggs ?

**Rory** : No, thank you. Clara, could you give me the milk please ?

**Clara** : Yep !

**Rory** : Thank you !

**Eleventh** : And how do you call that sauce ?

**Amy** : It's custard.

**Eleventh** : Custard, I like it ! But I'm pretty sure it could be better with something else, but what ?

**Clara** : Okey, best breakfast ever ! Can we eat that breakfast for every meals ?!

**Tardis** : I'm a time machine, you never have to wait for breakfast !

**Amy** : About this, I was thinking…

**Clara** : Thinking ? Miracle !

**Amy** : What ? Oh ! Oh shut up, you bitch !

**Clara** : I'm kidding you, hi hi hi !

**Amy** : Anyway, Tardis ! How can it be the morning ? It thought there were no Time in the Vortex ?

**Tardis** : Oh really, you've forgotten ? I explained last night.

**Amy** : Yes, sorry.

**Tardis** : It's okey. I've just programmed a time simulator in my Box. A simple timer, twelve hours with daylight brightness and twelve in the dark, faking the path of the sun. Without it, you, Rory and Clara, would turn crazy. As humans, you need this balance of day and night.

**Amy** Okey thanks.

**Tardis** : You really forgot it ?

**Amy** : Yeah. Why ?

**Tardis** : I don't know, it's just… I thought you listened.

_Sur le moment, je n'ai pas particulièrement noté cet oubli. J'aurais du. J'avais autre chose en tête : sortir du Vortex. Et je n'étais pas la seule._

**Tenth** : Tardis…

**Tardis** : Oh, that sounds bad. I'm sure it is.

**Tenth** : I just got a question.

**Tardis** : Yes, a question, that's bad. I knew that.

**Eleventh** : I thought we said no questions on breakfast ?

**Tenth** : And I said it depends on the question. And it's an important one.

**Tardis** : Ok, I listen.

**Tenth** : I remember when we all came back from Hedgewick, Amy wanted some explanations, and you said we all have been brought here because you saved the universe and the most important person of the whole creation. Anything to add ?

**Tardis** : Oh ! Oh, yeah I remember. Well… Hmm…

**Amy** : What ? I don't remember that.

**Clara** : Amy, you were the first one to want some answers.

**Amy** : Really ?

**Rory** : Amy, you're sure you're okey ?

**Amy** : Of course I am !

**Clara** : Maybe the Angel blurred her mind.

**Tenth** : No, it's can't be the Angel, we were four and she's the only one who seems to have forgotten this conversation.

**Amy** : What conversation ?

**Tardis** : You're serious ? You wanted some answers, you shout out to me, and I said that sentence.

**Eleventh** : That's the reason why I said « no questions on breakfast »….

**Amy** : Okey, okey, okey, this conversation is turning crazy ! I'm not insane, okey ?

**Rory** : Come one, Amy, we never said that.

**Tardis** : I do. It's impossible you've forgotten Amy ! You get mad, you left my Box, that's the reason why all of you have been brought to the Angels.

**Amy** : Okey. I need a shower.

**Rory** : No, Amy, come back !

_Amy était étrange. Déjà le fait qu'elle s'excuse la veille, j'avais trouvé ça bizarre, mais la… Le seul avantage, c'est qu'au moins, plus personne ne pensait à la question de Tenth._

**Tenth** : Rory, did you left anything in my Tardis ? Anything that could bring her memory back ?

**Rory** : Hey ! Don't speak as she's crazy. It's that stuff with the Angels, she must be disturbed, she just needs to rest.

**Tardis** : No Rory, this is serious, she needs some help.

**Clara** : Doctors, does any of you two ever met a creature, alien or anything that erase memory ?

**Tenth** : No never.

**Eleventh** : Not that I remember, no. Or maybe I did, I then this creature erased my memory too.

**Clara** : Oh, okey. Really helpfull.

**Rory** : How can we fight something we don't remember ?

**Eleventh**: We don't have to fight anything. Except Amy, you're all fine, you remember everything. I think it's more like a psychosomatic trauma after what happened with the Angels.

**Tardis** : Don't be so sure. We all should be concerned by what is affecting her. What if it could spread to someone else ?

**Clara** : Then, check if we are safe ! You must have a scan or anything that can confirms there is only our group aboard.

**Eleventh** : It's not that simple. It's the Tardis, not any submarine. Tardis herself is alive. That blue hair girl you can see is only a materialisation of her conscious part, but she has got a body, a heart. She has a scanner, but it's okey for the command console and the engines. Try to check all the rooms ! Don't forget, it's bigger on the inside !

**Clara** : How bigger ?

**Tardis** : Well, as you already saw, I've got many bedrooms, a kitchen, here this room, but I also got a swimming pool, a library, an art gallery, seven squash courts, a zoo, a…

**Tenth** : A zoo ? Since when do you have a zoo ?

**Eleventh** : Type 40 Tardis, she has leveled up !

**Tardis** : Anyway, you get the idea ! I could scan myself, but it would consume a lot of my energy, maybe all of it.

**Tenth** : I thought the Time Vortex was giving you some energy ?

**Tardis** : Yes, straight to my heart. But as Eleventh said, I'm alive. Too much energy could destroy my heart. If I do that, I could die.

**Eleventh** And it's absolutely out of question.

**Rory** : Then, what do we do ? Amy needs some help, clearly !

**Tardis** : Your idea Tenth wasn't so bad. About any object left behind in the other Box.

**Rory** : But there's nothing, I took everything when I came back for the guns !

**Clara** : Nope ! Her engagement ring ! She called me because she lost her mascara, she wanted me to lend her mine, anyway, girls stuff ! I remember I saw her engagement ring in the bathroom !

**Eleventh** : Perfect ! What's better than someting like this to help her ? Allons-y !

**Tenth** : Hey, that's my catchphrase !

_Passage dans l'autre Boite. En prudence pour tout le monde, la dernière fois qu'ils sont sortis dehors, ils ont atterris à New-York ! Quant à moi, je pris le temps d'effectuer une petite manœuvre. Ne pouvant pas sortir de ma Boite, je réussi à me créer une sauvegarde de secours, comme pour contre le Cyberplannificateur, mais cette fois-ci adaptée à mes deux Boites. Une fois tout le monde sur le chemin entre mes deux-moi, j'ai coupé ma version 40 pour retransféré l'énergie dans ma version 38, celle de Tenth. Pas aisé, mais ça a marché ! J'ai retrouvé mon look un peu grunge que j'ai eu pendant les régénérations 9 et 10… et pas que._

**Tardis** : Oh. My. God. NO WAY !

_Voila ce qu'ont entendu tout le monde en entrant._

**Eleventh** : Tardis ? What's going on ?!

**Tardis** : You remember the sexy 22 years old girl I was in the type 40 ? Well, I have no idea why, but here in the type 38, please welcome the ugly 15 years old bulky teenager !

**Clara** : Oh my god, do I have the permission to laugh ?! You're priceless !

**Tardis** : And you're mean ! Look at me !

**Eleventh** : Come on, that doesn't matter at all ! You're lovely !

**Tardis** : Lovely ? I was sexy ! Sexy Tardis ! Fuck my life.

**Amy** : And what the hell are we doing here ? I thought we shouldn't get out of the Box ?

**Rory** : We're here for you, Amy.

**Amy** : For me ? I told you I'm fine !

**Tenth** And we tell you you're not. Just, do we really need to be 6 to do this ?

**Tardis** : Yes, we don't take the risk to get separated again.

**Tenth** : Oh yeah, of course !

**Tardis** : Just let me check a second ! Oh god, a 15,6 inch screen ? Woow, I'm way better with a 22 !

**Rory** : And the room ?

**Tardis** : Hmmm… Oh, got it ! it hasn't changed since you left ! North door, corridor B, third on the left !

**Clara** : Me first !

**Eleventh** : You got a numeration system for the corridors ?

**Tardis** : Yes, corridors A, B, C, A-B, A-C etc. It was explained on the manual you threw on a supernova !

**Tenth** : I never liked manuals !

**Eleventh** : Ha ! Me neither !

**Clara** : Tardis ! You said that after the North door, there's a corridor.

**Tardis** : Yes, corridor B. What ? Something wrong ?

**Clara** : Yes. Very wrong.

_Bon ! Wibbly, wobbly, timey wimey, je veux bien. J'ai beau avoir quelques explications, que je partage pas toujours certes, aux situations dans lesquelles on se fourren la honnêtement, j'ai pas compris. Et j'ai surtout rien vu venir. Parce que si j'avais pu anticiper, jamais on aurait été dans un pétrin pareil ! Non seulement j'ai cette fois-ci était automatiquement transférée dans le corps d'Amy (Tenth et sa manie de mettre les commandes en automatique ! Eleventh est plus joueur de ce point de vue la !), mais surtout, on s'est retrouvé dans l'unique endroit de l'univers où on aurait jamais du mettre les pieds ! Et évidement, une fois rentrés, pas moyen de faire marche arrière, il fallait trouver un autre chemin, malgré le risque. C'est quoi l'expression déjà ? On ne fait pas de soufflé sans casser des œufs ? A condition encore d'en trouver…_

Chapter 11 : Disappearing

**Rory** : What the hell is this place ?

**Tardis** : You really don't want to know, come on everybody, let's leav…

BLAM !

**Eleventh** : Oops…

**Tardis** : No, no, no, NO ! You've just closed the door ! How are we going to get out of here now, you clever boy ?!

**Eleventh** : Okey, three things : One, the door has closed by itself Two, normally, we're in the Tardis, so no problem to get out And three, my dear Tardis, don't tell me you took Amy's body this time ?

**Rory** : What ?!

**Tardis** : Wow wo wo, easy ! Don't worry, Rory, Amy is safe. Secondly, Doctor, when did you become stupid ?! If we really were in my Box, don't you think I could unlock the door by myself ?!

**Tenth** : Fascinating the way you, Tardis, speak just like Amy !

**Tardis** : The « stupid » was for both of you, Doctors. You, Tenth, and your laziness to set the control on automatic put my mind into Amy's body !

**Tenth** : What ? I thought you controlled that !

**Tardis** : I'm so sorry, I didn't have enough time ! Too busy saving the day !

**Eleventh** : So, you really think I'm stupid ?

**Rory** : Can someone bring me my wife back ? And also tell me where we are ?!

**Clara** : Daleks.

Silence. Ce simple mot a mit fin au raffut que nous faisions tous les quatre. Clara se tenait debout, dos à nous, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Pas le couloir B, mais un des innombrables couloirs qui structuraient le batiment et faisaient se rejoindre les différents secteurs qui le composent. C'était un couloir sombre, on ne distinguait que très difficilement sa longueur et s'il y avait d'autres portes, d'autres issues. Clara avançait, comme hypnotisée. Bientôt, seule la robe rouge qu'elle arborait nous permettait de la distinguer parmi les ombres.

**Tenth** : CLARAAA ?!

**Rory** : Daleks. She really said Daleks ? How can she know if there're Daleks here ?!

**Tardis** : Yet, she's right. Clara !

J'ai couru pour la rattraper. J'ai entendu à leurs pas Tenth, Eleventh et Rory me suivre. Le couloir était étrange, plus encore que je ne m'y attendais. Les quelques mètres parcourus par Clara se sont changés en plusieurs dizaines, voire une centaine, pour nous. Et à l'angle du couloir, plus rien. Clara avait disparu.

**Tenth** : Clara ! Damn ! Where is she ?!

**Tardis** : Don't shout at me ! I don't know !

**Tenth** : I thought we were on the Tardis, MY Tardis ! And can she have possibly disappear ?!

**Tardis** : I told so ! This is not me ! Not my Box !

**Tenth** : But how ?! I recognize my Tardis when I see it, and it was !

**Tardis** : It wasn't ! Once again, we've been fooled again ! Just like with the Cybermen and you with the Angels ! This is happening again ! Another place…

**Eleventh** : And other ennemies. Daleks right ? Just like Clara said ?

**Tardis** : Yes, Daleks.

**Rory** : Daleks. So how much trouble are we in ?

**Tardis** : Mad Daleks. We are in the Asylum of the Daleks, that's a whole planet where the Daleks confine the disfunctional ones.

**Tenth** : And Clara is all alone here, lost somewhere on her own, with insane Daleks ! We need to find her, now !

**Tardis** : This place is gigantic, it's a whole planet. It would take years to find her. Especially if the structure itself is tricking us.

**Rory** : What ? Tricking us ?

**Tardis** : This corridor is way too long, I think someone, or something or whatever, made it longer for us. Clara disappeared in a few seconds, it was certainly shorter for her… AAAAAAAH DAMN NO !

**Eleventh** : What ?! What's going on ?

**Tardis** : It's Amy ! She's fighting back !

**Rory** : That's my girl !

**Eleventh** : And that could be dangerous for both of them ! Hold on, old girl !

Tiens bon, tiens bon, il est mignon lui, mais c'est pas évident quand quelqu'un te lacère le crane pour t'y expulser !

**Tardis** : Seriously Amy ! You have to do this now ?!

**Amy** : What ? Sorry, it's your fault ! You took my body !

**Tardis** : Emergency protocol ! I get into the closest female body around !

**Amy** : Then, find another one ! Get back to Clara !

**Tardis** : I can't ! She's gone ! She has just disappeared !

**Amy** : Disappeared ?! Congratulations, Super spacejunk ! Once again, your turn to save the day !

**Tardis** : Spacejunk ? Come on, Amy, I thought we stopped that, all those abuses to each other.

**Amy** : I'm sorry ?

**Tardis** : You came to me to apologise ! How could you have possibly forgotten this ?!

**Amy** : Okey right, I'm the mad girl again, I forgot everything !

**Tardis** : You ! Raaaaaah ! You're lucky, I've got no time for this now !

Amy se comportait de plus en plus étrangement. Mais avec tous les six, perdus dans l'Asile des Daleks dont Clara ayant disparue, je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de ses caprices de starlette.

**Tardis** : Right ! Back in the place ! Sorry, boys, I hope it didn't look too bad !

**Eleventh** : It's you Tardis ? You're okey ?

**Tardis** : Yes, yes, I'm fine. And Amy too, even more than you can imagine.

**Tenth** : Can we get back to the Clara file now ?

**Tardis** : Yes ! Mission Clara now !

On a déambulé dans les couloirs pendant un moment, environ deux heures, sans rien trouver. Ni Clara, ni Daleks. Pas même la moindre caméra de surveillance que nous aurions pu hacker pour infiltrer le système. A croire que les lieux connaissaient mes frasques contre le Cyber-plannificateur.

**Tenth** : I don't mean to be rude, but this walk looks perfectly stupid ! It's been hours we haven't found a thing ! Not even a room !

**Rory** : Don't shout like this, you'll wake up every Daleks of this place !

**Tenth** : That would make a little animation !

**Rory** : And extermination too, if you know what I mean !

**Eleventh** : Pointy nose and Sandshoes, stop arguing please.

**Rory** : Am I « Pointy nose » ?

**Tenth** : And these are Converse, not sand shoes.

**Tardis** : These are definitely sand shoes, yes, Rory, you do have a pointy nose, and Eleventh, don't mock at them, look at your chin !

**Eleventh** : My chin is perfect.

**Rory** : Perfectly alien !

**Tenth** : No really, Boy, you do have a chin !

**Tardis** : And we finally do have a destination…

Nous étions enfin arrivés dans un autre endroit que ces couloirs sans fin. La pièce était sombre, vide et à l'abandon. Mais surtout, elle ne semblait déboucher sur rien d'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue que celle par laquelle nous étions arrivés.

**Rory** : Tell me if I'm being stupid, but in a Asylum for mad Daleks, shouldn't there be Daleks ?

**Tenth** : Of course it should ! There must be an explination.

**Eleventh** : Or maybe not.

**Tenth** : What ?

**Eleventh** : Maybe it's just a mad place for mad Daleks, and for sane people like us, it doesn't make any sense.

**Rory** : Is it weird if that explanation is enough for me ?

**Tardis** : We just have to wait.

**Tenth** : Wait ?

**Tardis** : Yes. The walls, the ground, the ceiling, every composant of the structure of this Asylum is constantly changing, moving, rebuilding. Soon or late, this room will change.

**Rory** : And how do you know ?

**Tardis** : I don't. It's just a feeling, from the strange corridor effect.

**Tenth** : Great. And while we wait, Clara is still lost somewhere.

**Eleventh** : Technically, we're all lost. I closed the Tardis' door, it was our only way out.

**Tardis** : How many times will I have to repeat ? It wasn't me ! The second Blue Box wasn't me. Remember my virtual body ? I looked plumpy, it was a glitch, a bug. This prooves that from the beginning, we were here ! In the Asylum.

**Rory** : We've been trapped, just like for Hedgewick and Manhattan.

**Tardis** : Yes.

**Tenth** : Then, if my Box was a fake one, how do we know Eleventh's one isn't a fake too ?

**Eleventh** : Oh. Damn. Good question.

**Tardis** : I'm still here, I'm not a fake. Ask Amy if I'm a fak…

Comme énoncé plus tôt, une porte s'est créée dans le mur, du côté opposé à celui d'où nous arrivions. Rory soulignait que nous n'avions croisé aucun Dalek, avec le comité d'accueil qui débarquait, le voila servi.

**Tenth** : Wowowo ! Are these things Daleks ?

**Rory** : I don't know, I've never seen some like these before.

**Eleventh** : And yet… *Dziwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwi, CLAC* Daleks.

**Tardis** : Seriously ? You really have to sonic them ?

**Dalek** : SILEEEEEENCE.

**Tardis** : Do as they say.

Parmi les millions de Daleks qui peuplent cet Asile, pourquoi nous envoyer ceux-ci précisément ?! Déjà qu'il est assez difficile de se débarasser de Daleks basiques.

**Dalek** : You are the intruders. A Time Agent, two Doctors, and the Tardis.

**Tardis** : Affirmative. And you are the New Paradigm.

**Eleventh** : The what ?

**Tardis** : The New Paradigm. The upper race of the Daleks, from a reconstructed DNA. The red one is Drone, orange is Scientist, blue is Strategist, yellow is Eternal and white is Supreme.

**Scientist** : This is correct.

**Supreme** : You know us.

**Tardis** : Yes, I'm the Tardis, I know everything, especially about the Daleks, everything you are, will be or could be. Try to find something I don't know. You've got 4 hours.

**Eleventh** : Sorry for the showing off.

**Drone** : SILEEEEENCE.

**Eternal** : A first intruder has been found.

**Tenth** : Clara !

**Strategist** : If you want to find the human girl, you must be successful.

**Rory** : Successful ? In what ?

**Supreme** : The Riddler Games.

Chapter 12 : Answering

**Tenth** : The what ?

**Eternal** : The Riddler Games.

**Eleventh** : This doesn't make any sense. Since when Daleks do riddles or any kind of puzzles ?

**Rory** : I'm sorry, this is perfectly logical. We're in the Asylum of the Daleks, for mad Daleks and these mad New Paradigm Daleks do riddles.

**Eleventh** : Oh. Okey, this makes sense.

**Strategist** : SIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEENCE ! Or you will be EXTERMINATED !

**Tardis** : Supreme ! Explain this game.

**Supreme** : The rules are simple. Five Daleks, five riddles, five players. For any wrong answer, the player will be exterminated. You can only choose which one of us you want to face. Only one single answer. And no hint.

**Eleventh** : Five players ? But we are four.

**Tenth** : They must be counting Amy.

**Tardis** : That's what I feared, damn, no no no…

**Eleventh** : What ?

**Tardis** : New Paradigm, would you mind to let us two minutes to… pick the one of you we will face.

**Supreme** : Granted.

_Parfait. Deux minutes, pas une seconde de plus pour tout remettre en place. Cinq énigmes, cinq joueurs. On choisit le Daleks, mais chaque mauvaise réponse est mortelle. Génial._

**Eleventh** : What's wrong ?

**Tardis** : What's wrong ? Everything's wrong ! Riddles from Daleks ! Daleks don't do riddles, they fight, they kill, that's all !

**Rory** : They are mad Daleks, and anyway we've got no choice. I'm maybe a Time Agent for only six months, but it has been long enough to learn you don't run from Daleks !

**Tardis** : You just want your wife back !

**Tenth** : Hey hey, no arguing, we're wasting our time. We have to choose which Dalek we want to face.

**Tardis** : We don't even know if they weren't lying about Clara ! We should find something else.

**Tenth** : Okey, I choose first. The Blue Strategist for me, I think I can handle it.

**Tardis** : No, we're not choosin…

**Tenth** : Hey ! They have taken Clara. She is my companion, my friend ! And if five riddles is all which is keeping her from us, then I take the five riddles.

**Eleventh** : Tardis, don't forget he has just lost Rose for the second time and erased Donna's memory.

_Oh. Ow. J'ai regardé Tenth. Enfin, j'ai plutôt soutenu son regard. J'avais oublié. Cette flamme qui brûle dans ses yeux quand sa décision est prise._

**Tenth** : It's been 700 years you are by my side, Tardis. Don't drop me now when Clara is in danger.

**Tardis** : You…

**Tenth** : I ?

**Tardis** : You're my Doctor. Okey ! Strategist then ? Eleventh ! Which one for you ?

**Scientist** : One minute left !

**Eleventh** : Oh ! Hmmm… Scientist ! I take Scientist.

**Rory** : How can you choose so easily ?

**Eleventh** : They've got names, not for nothing. I guess their riddles will be related with their names.

**Rory** : Okey. What's left ?

**Tardis** : Drone, Eternal and Supreme.

**Rory** : Ok, hm… Well, Drone for me.

**Eleventh** : What about Amy ?

**Tardis** : I want Supreme. So she will take Eternal.

**Tenth** : So we're good ! Allons-y !

_Les cinq Daleks du New Paradigm se sont alignés en face de nous. La tension était palpable. Chacun se demandait qui passerait le premier. Ou disons plutôt que personne ne souhaitait ouvrir le bal. Pour un duo en tête-à-tête avec un Dalek, c'est plutôt compréhensible._

**Supreme** : Drone will be first.

**Rory** : Oh great…

**Eleventh** : Good luck !

**Tardis** : You're first, it's gonna be easy.

**Rory** : Thanks for your support, I really appreciate.

**Drone** : Don't forget the rules. One answer, no hint, or extermination.

**Rory** : Yeah, it was pretty clear, thank you.

**Drone** : Here is your riddle :

« _The Sontarian has captured the Doctor. They give him this choices :_

__ If he says a right affirmation, he will be burnt._

__ If he says a wrong affirmation, he will be hanged._

_What sentence should tell the Doctor ?_ »

**Rory** : What ?

**Tardis** : Knock, knock, Amy, we're about to be a widow !

**Rory** : Wait, wait, wait, it reminds me something. This riddle is… OH ! I GOT IT !

**Drone** : What is your answer ?

**Rory** : The Doctor has to say « I will be hanged ! »

**Drone** : Explaaaaaaaain !

**Rory** : If his affirmation is right, he will be burnt, but he can't be burnt and hanged. And if he is wrong, he will be hanged, which means he will be right, and then, same problem ! This riddle is a paradox !

**Drone** : This is correct.

**Rory** : YEAH ! TAKE THAT ! Wooooouhoooou !

_Rory était soulagé, son tour était passé. J'ai été plutôt impressionnée qu'il ait répondu aussi vite. Et la suite n'était pas pour me réjouir._

**Supreme** : Eternal.

**Tardis** : Oh no. Seriously, no.

**Eleventh** : Come on, it's just a few minutes.

**Tardis** : The problem is not to let her coming back, it's to retake the control then, when it will be my turn.

**Tenth** : We're here, we'll convince Amy. But it's her turn, hurry up now.

_Toc, toc, toc. Voyons voir si madame veut bien se montrer coopérative._

**Amy** : No.

**Tardis** : I knew it. Do you realise you put everyone in danger ? If you don't answer this riddle, we could all get killed.

**Amy** : Let me finish me ! No, I won't give you the control back.

**Tardis** : What ? No way, Supreme's riddle will be too difficult for you.

**Amy** : I'm sorry ?

**Tardis** : We've got no time for this ! Promise me you'll give the control back !

**Amy** : We'll see that.

**Tardis** : Amy ! AMY !

_Sa-lope._

**Amy** : You're Eternal, right ? I am Amy Pond Williams, and I'm ready.

**Eternal** : Here is your riddle :

« _Better than any God,_

_Worst than any Devil._

_Poor people got it,_

_And rich people need it._

_If you eat it, you will die._

_Who is It ?_ »

**Amy** : Wow. Okey… Hm… I really can't call Tardis back ?

**Tenth** : Amy !

**Amy** : It's a joke ! I can do it by myself.

**Eternal** : Answer, or you will be EXT…

**Amy** : Yeah, yeah, exterminated, I get the idea !

**Rory** : Amy, what are you doing ?! Just think, and give the answer !

_Vous savez cette frustration lorsque vous vous sentez pieds et poings liés et que vous ne pouvez rien y faire ? Rajoutez un danger mortel comme les Daleks et la peur de mourir dans la seconde et vous comprendrez mon ressenti sur le moment._

**Amy** : But this riddle is stupid, come on ! What would rich people need from poor people ! Poor people got n… Oh ! It's the answer ! Nothing ! Nothing is better than Gods, and worst than Devils ! Poor got nothing and rich need nothing ! And if you eat nothing you die !

**Eternal** : This is correct.

**Amy** : Ha ha ! I'm a genius !

**Eleventh** : Well done !

_Oui, bien joué Amy ! Après avoir manqué de te faire tuée en provoquant ce Dalek ! Oui, je l'ai mauvaise, cette énigme était simple et elle a failli ne pas trouver !_

**Tenth** : Ok, Boy, next one is for one of us now.

**Eleventh** : How do you know ?

**Tenth** : Supreme is announcing who's turn it is, it seems logical he will be last.

**Eleventh** : Supreme VS Tardis for finishing. That will be fun.

**Supreme** : Doctor !

**Tenth**/**Eleventh** : Yes ?

**Supreme** : Get ready for your turn against Scientist.

**Eleventh** : Oh, my turn ! Hello, you orange beauty !

**Scientist** : Here comes your riddle, Doctor :

« _Does 1 + 1 always results to 2 ?_ »

**Eleventh** : 1 + 1 ? Okey, Rory's riddle was quite good, Amy's was pretty easy, but this one is really dumb. You really are an insane Dalek !

**Scientist** : Give your answer, or you will be EXTERMINATEEED !

***Ziiiiium !***

**Eleventh** : Wooo ! Don't shoot ! I didn't give any wrong answer !

**Scientist** : Your answer !

**Tenth** : Woo, Scientist is really not the most patient one !

**Eleventh** : Okey, okey ! Hmm… No, sorry ! I've been travelling through time avec space for 800 years, and I've never seen any planet where 1 + 1 didn't results 2 ! Trust me, I'm the Do… Oh dear. You're kidding me !

**Scientist** : ANSWEEEEEER !

**Eleventh** : The answer is eleven !

**Scientist** : This is correct.

**Eleventh** : Piiiiiouf. Seriously !

**Amy** : That was quite a show !

**Eleventh** : Don't mock at me ! That was a trap !

**Tenth** : I wonder what mine will be…

_Okey, la réaction de mon Docteur face à son énigme était juste hilarante. Et sa mauvaise foi aussi ! Pour l'instant, les trois premières énigmes n'étaient pas insurmontables. En théorie, celle de Tenth n'aurait pas de raison de l'être aussi. En théorie seulement._

**Supreme** : Strategist.

**Tenth** : I'm all ears.

**Strategist** : Here is your riddle :

« _Five different aliens, live on five planets of different colors,_

_have five different jobs, drink five distinct drinks, raise 5 different animals._

_The Time Lord lives on the red planet._

_The Cyberman loves his dog._

_The Dalek is an engineer._

_We drink coffee on the green planet._

_The green planet is right at the left of the white planet._

_The sculptor has a donkey._

_The diplomat lives on the yellow planet._

_The Ood lives on the first planet on the left._

_The teacher lives next to the one who has a fox._

_The diplomat's planet is close to the one where there is a horse._

_We drink milk on the middle planet._

_The Silurian drinks tea._

_The violonist drinks orange juice._

_The Ood lives next to the blue planet._

_Who has the goldfish ?_ "

**Tenth** : WHAT ?

**Amy** : Oh. My. God. Is that even possible ?

**Rory** : Maybe for the Doctor.

**Tenth** : Okey, okey, okey, wait. Can you give a few minutes to solve this ?

**Strategist** : I let you 10 minutes.

**Tenth** : Ten ? Perfect !

Tenth s'est accroupi et a commencé à dessiner sur le sol. Les cinq planètes, les noms des espèces, leur métier et leur animal. Petit à petit, il avait l'air d'en venir à bout. Après quelques minutes, il a eu l'air sur de lui.

**Tenth** : You are really kidding me.

**Strategist** : What does this mean ?

**Tenth** : Before shooting again, let me explain myself. I've solved your riddle, the only problem is that it's not a riddle. The problem is that there is a missing data. The Cyberman is a violonist, living on the white planet, drinking orange juice with a dog the Time Lord is living on the red planet, Gallifrey of course, as a sculptor, drinking milk, prefect with cakes, and he has a donkey the Silurian is a teacher on the blue planet, drinking tea and having a horse The Dalek is living on a green planet, as an engineer, drinking coffee. He has the goldfish. Where's the problem then ? The Ood is a diplomat on the yellow planet, he has the fox, BUT you only said four drinks. One is missing. With a missing data, your riddle is uncomplete, and then almost unsolvable. Well, Amy and Rory couldn't have solve that, Eleventh could, just slowlier than me, and it would have take a few seconds for Tardis. But here is my answer : the Dalek.

**Strategist** : This is correct.

Même moi, j'étais impressionnée. Effectivement, j'aurais vite remarqué la donnée manquante, n'empèche que Tenth n'en a pas démérité.

**Rory** : Wooow, that was impressive.

**Eleventh** : Even if you were wrong.

**Tenth** : What wrong ? No, I was right. Strategist would have killed me if I were wrong.

**Eleventh** : No, about me. I would have solved that in a few seconds too.

**Tenth** : Oh really ? Stop showing off, Boy.

**Eleventh** : No, it's just that I invented this riddle. With Einstein. He was trying to create an impossible riddle, and I helped him.

**Supreme** : Tardis.

_Aller, Amy, c'est pas le moment de faire ta diva._

**Amy** : I guess it's time. I'll be back in a minute, Rory.

_Ouf, passage de relais sans encombre. C'était presque trop beau._

**Tardis** : Here I am, Supreme. I'm ready.

**Eleventh** : Show time !

**Tenth** : I bet the riddle will be impossible !

**Supreme** : Here is your riddle :

«_ One is All, All is One._ »

**Tardis** : Hmm… I guess that's all, right ?

**Supreme** : There is only one answer, with only one explanation.

**Rory** : That is a supreme riddle.

**Tardis** : Yes it is.

**Eleventh** : But you have the answer, right ?

_J'ai jeté un coup d'œil derrière moi. Rory et mes Docteurs me fixaient. Eleventh souriait, confiant. Tenth avait plutôt l'air de s'impatienter de connaitre ma réponse. Comment leur dire…_

**Eleventh** : Tardis ?

**Tardis** : Actually… I don't know the answer.

Chapter 13 : Exterminating

_Tous trois me regardaient. Rory, inquiet pour Amy, faisait une grimace bizarre. Tenth fronçait les sourcils. Eleventh avait une tête plutôt du genre « Qu'est-ce que putain de quoi ? ». Aucun ne s'attendait à une telle réponse. Et encore moins à ce qui allait suivre._

**Tenth** : No seriously, Tardis, give the answer.

**Tardis** : I don't know !

**Eleventh** : You're Tardis ! Of course you know ! You know things that haven't happened yet ! You must know that riddle !

**Supreme** : Give your answer !

**Tardis** : I don't have any answer. Sorry, you win, Supreme.

**Tenth** : Tardis, NO !

**Tardis** : I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

**Supreme** : EXTERMINAAAAAAAAAAAATE !

**Eleventh** : TARDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

_La suite des évenements s'est vite enchaînée. Trop vite peut être, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas tout saisi. Supreme a fait feu. Le corps d'Amy s'est retrouvé à terre. Il y a eu de la fumée, et très vite, à part les coups de feu de Supreme, on n'entendait plus que la voix de Rory qui hurlait le nom de son épouse. Tenth l'a attrapé et l'a empêché de s'approcher plus du Dalek. Eleventh s'est effondré au sol et n'a plus bougé, sans dire le moindre mot. Quand la fumée s'est dissipée, la vérité éclatait enfin et révélait son massacre._

**Rory** : AMYYYYYYYYYYY !

**Amy** ? : Hop ! Don't worry ! I'm fine !

**Tenth** : What ?!

**Amy** : Look !

**Supreme** **?** : It worked as we planned !

**Amy** : Yes ! I have to admit, this idea was pretty genius !

**Eleventh** : Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat ?

**Supreme ?** : What did you think about my « Exterminate » ?

**Amy** : Oh that was perfect !

**Rory** : Amy ! Is it you ? You're fine ?!

**Amy** : Yes yes, it's me, don't worry ! I'm sorry, you must have freaked out !

**Tenth** : Could you explain please ?

**Amy** : That was Tardis' idea. She succeeds to take Supreme's body, well that little octopus thing, right after he asked his riddle. It was me saying « I don't know the answer », and her doing the threatening « Exterminaaate ! ». And instead of killing me, she killed all of the other Daleks. Look, they're all dead !

**Tenth** : Oh. My. God. That's BRILLIANT !

**Supreme/Tardis** : I have to stay here until I find how to lauch the self-destruction. Boys, get back, Amy, stay here, I still need your body.

**Rory** : Self-destruction ? Wow, what are you going to do ?

**Tardis** : If I simply get back to Amy, Supreme would kill all of us. But don't worry about me, I launch the program first, and leave Supreme just before he explodes !

**_*Self-destruct sequence… Initiated…*_**

**Tardis** : Goodbye, Supreme.

**_* 3…*_**

**Tardis** : I was very pleased to meet you.

**_* 2… Reverse movement… Initiated*_**

**Tardis** : How and about your riddle…

**_* 1…_**

**Tardis** : All is the universe, One is me. I am the universe.

**_*BOOOOOOOOOOOM !*_**

_Bon, okey, j'ai un peu frimé à ce moment-la. Mais j'ai quand même sauvé tout le monde, tué cinq Daleks, résolu une énigme, et ouvert, avec l'explosion, un passage dans le mur qui nous menera certainement vers Clara, le tout en à peine quelques minutes. Alors oui, ça fait du bien de se la péter._

**Eleventh** : You planned all of this… If you were not in Amy's body, I swear, I would kiss you !

**Tardis** : And who said you don't have the right to ?

**Rory** : I do !

**Tenth** : Ha ha ha ! Brilliant ! Well, now that all those Daleks are dead, and the wall explosed, and everyone safe, what about Clara ?

**Tardis** : Yes, Allons-y !

**Tenth** : That's mine !

_Après avoir soigneusement vérifié qu'ils soient tous bel et bien morts, nous avons contourné les restes des cinq Daleks du New Paradigm et emprunté la voie fraichement ouverte dans le mur par l'explosion. Elle ne débouchait pas sur un nouveau couloir comme ceux déjà parcourus, mais sur une immense pièce. Et quelle pièce, d'ailleurs ! Rien d'autre que le Parlement des Daleks ! A peine y avons-nous pénétré, plusieurs Daleks nous ont sommé de les suivre jusqu'au centre. J'ai senti que notre excursion en leur compagnie touchait bientôt à sa fin._

**Tardis** : Listen to me, guys, no one moves now…

**Tenth** : Clara !

**Tardis** : Doctor, stay here ! Look !

_Tenth s'est arrêté et l'a observé. Dire qu'elle avait quelque chose de changé était un faible mot. Clara se tenait face à nous, sur l'estrade des hauts membres hiérarchiques des Daleks. Derrière elle, les quatre membres du Culte de Skaro, facilement reconnaissable à leur enveloppe de couleur noire. A sa gauche, l'immonde Davros, dont l'amputation de membres au profit de ses recherches devenait plus que discutable. Et enfin à sa droite, personne d'autre que l'Empereur des Daleks en personne._

**Tenth** : Clara…

**Clara** : Stop talking !

_Le silence s'est fait, mais chacun d'entre nous restait sur ses gardes. Eleventh cherchait une issue, quelque part au milieu des centaines de Daleks qui nous entouraient. Rory semblait les compter, en vain. Tenth avait le regard fixé sur Clara._

**Tenth** : Daleks ! What have you done to her ?

**Clara** : When you will be allowed to speak, we will let you know, Doctor.

**Tenth** : What ?

**Tardis** : Look, Doctor, all of the upper Daleks are around her. She leads.

**Clara** : If the Doctor is not allowed to speak, you are certainly not, gallifreyan antique.

**Tardis** : I take no order from you, or any Dalek. And even an antique spaceship's soul stuck in that body is more human that you are right now.

**Rory** : What do you mean ?

**Tardis** : I mean that Clara is dead. Or certainly be.

**Eleventh** : What ?

**Tenth** : WHAT ?!

**Davros**: Is there anything we can keep away from you and yourunlimited knowledge, Tardis ?

**Tardis** : You certainly already know then answer.

**Tenth** : Davros.

**Rory** : Who ?

**Eleventh** : The big bad guy in a wheelchair.

**Clara** : Show a little respect !

**Tardis** : Davros is simply the person who created that horrible race of the Daleks. There've been a war on Skaro, between the Thals and the Kaleds. Davros used his unmoral scientist mind to mutate the Kaleds DNA and build them this tank based on the design of his wheelchair. He called them Daleks, and let them spread their hatred on the universe.

**Davros** : That's very poetic, Tardis, and I'm flattered you know so much about my work. But it isn't done yet, I have so much to offer !

**Tenth** : What ? Human Daleks ? And Clara is your experiment ?

**Davros** : Exactly, Doctor !

**Rory** : Human Daleks ? That sounds awful !

**Eleventh** : Human Daleks, that reminds me something.

**Tenth** : Yes, Manhattan, 1931. Hey ! Cult of Skaro ! You didn't tell to Davros what happened when you tried so ?!

**Tardis** : Doctor, calm dow…

**Clara** : How dare you ?!

_Clara s'est avancé et a descendu quelques marches en notre direction, avec les Daleks noirs du Culte de Skaro en tant qu'escorte._

**Clara** : Don't compare me with that enormous mistake who was Dalek Caan !

**Dalek** **Sec** : Dalek Os is fully transmuted into a real Dalek.

**Tenth** : Dalek Os ?! You gave her a Dalek name !

**Dalek** **Jast** : Every member of the Cult of Skaro has a name. Dalek Os choose by himself his name.

**Clara** : I've read my file, Doctor, I know how you must be feeling right now. Responsible for me right ? You know what ? You are.

**Tardis** : Did you just said your file ?

**Clara** : Yes, my file. I might need to understand who that body used to belong to, in case I would be under cover.

**Tardis** : Okey, I get it.

**Eleventh** : You get what ?

**Tardis** : What happened to Clara. It's not the exact same proceed as for Dalek Caan. Davros found a new way to create Human Daleks, based on the work of the Cult of Skaro.

**Rory** : So ?

**Tardis** : So, Clara is definitely dead.

**Tenth** : What did you say ?

**Clara** : She's right. I'm dead. Well, this body is dead.

**Tardis** : Show them.

**Rory** : Show us what ?

**Tardis** : Come on, you're maybe a Dalek, you're craving to show off. Even I did when I killed the New Paradigm.

**Clara** : If you insist.

_Et c'est ainsi que Clara, ou Dalek Os, laissa sortir de son front un magnifique œil de Dalek. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, Rory a failli tourner de l'œil._

**Eleventh** : Clara… That's disgusting.

**Dalek** **Emperor** : That's science. Science for the good of the Dalek race.

**Tenth** : Science is progress, development, advancement. Not this.

**Davros** : Then, let's call it breakthrough. How do you think the Dalek react when they learnt what great weapon the Time Lords built ?

**Eleventh** : What weapon ?

**Dalek** **Emperor** : The Moment. Which almost destroyed all of our flee…

**Tardis** : The Doctor doesn't know anything about the Moment ! So, stop that, right now !

**Eleventh** : Tardis ?

**Tardis** : This is something you don't have to learn about, Doctor. Not yet.

**Rory** : Like spoilers ?

**Tardis** : Yes, Rory, call that spoilers if you want.

_La tention montait. Tous ces Daleks que nous avions en face de nous étaient clairement trop avancés dans la Time Line du Docteur pour connaitre l'existence du Moment. Depuis le début de cette affaire de Vortex, je me forçais à ne rien leur révéler, et voila que ces foutus Daleks le font pour moi, et du coup, me forcent à sortir de ma couverture. Une fois rentré à ma Boite, je serai forcée de répondre à toutes leurs questions._

**Tenth** : We'll talk about this later, let's bring back Clara first.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

**Davros** : You're not bringing your friend back. Dalek Sec, kill the humans, even the girl with the Tardis' soul. Dalek Jast, Dalek Thay, bring me the Doctors. We'll see how good Daleks they will be.

**Eleventh** : What ?!

**Rory** : No !

**Daleks** **Sec** : EXTEEEEERMINAAAAAAATE !

***BOOM***

_Le tir est parti, mais Rory eut tout juste le temps de l'esquiver. Il sorti son arme, et répliqua, en vain. Son blaster suffit à stopper un Sontarian, voire un Cybermen, mais reste inefficace face à un Dalek. Eleventh initialisa l'autodestruction de Dalek Thay avec son Tournevis Sonique. Si la bravoure de notre riposte fut belle à voir pour quelques secondes, il ne restait pas moins plusieurs milliers de Daleks dans le Parlement. Il me fallait agir. Mais comment ?_

**Daleks** : EXTEEEEERMINATE ! EXTERMINATE ! EXTERMINATE THE PREDATOR ! EXTEEEEERMINATE !

**Tenth** : Clara. You want us alive, not just Eleventh and I for a new experiment. All of us. You must be somewhere inside. So hear me.

**Clara** : Doctor…

**Davros** : How pathetic you are !

**Clara** : Doctor….

**Davros** : Tell him, and exterminate his last hopes.

**Clara** : Doctor. I don't know where I am.

**Tenth** : What ?!

**Dalek** **Emperor** : STOP ! OBEY !

_Les Daleks se sont tous arretés. Rory avait couru assez vite pour esquiver les coups, Eleventh était allé se réfugier derrière l'Empereur._

**Dalek** **Emperor** : Dalek Os. What did you say ?

**Tenth** : « I don't know where I am ». Clara…

**Tardis** : « I don't know where I am » ? Seriously ?

_Pas sur que je comprenais cette phrase de l'exacte même manière que Tenth. Peu importe, ces mots prouvait néanmoins que Clara était quelque part là-dedans._

**Clara** : I don't know where I am… It's like I'm breaking in a million pieces and there's only thing I can remember…

**Tenth** : Clara ?

_Alors voila, ma version se confirmait, j'ai su exactement d'où cette phrase sortait._

**Clara** : Bad Wolf.

**Tardis** : What ?!

_Tout a disparu. A ces mots, tout s'est évanoui autour de nous. Les Daleks, le Parlement. Sains et saufs, nous revoici dans le poste de commande de ma Boite. J'avais beau connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, sur le coup, je n'y comprenais plus grand-chose._

**Tenth** : Clara !

**Clara** : I don't… Doctor ? What happened to me ?

**Tenth** : Clara ! My Clara !

_Clara tremblait et avait les yeux larmoyants. Tenth l'étreignait, pour la rassurer. Pour moi, ça avait un goût de déjà-vu. Les Ponds s'étaient retrouvé aussi. Eleventh les regardait en souriant. Moi j'avais retrouvé mon corps holographique._

**Tardis** : No hug for you, Doctor, you know I can't.

**Eleventh** : I'm not asking.

**Tardis** : Your eyes are.

**Eleventh** : Ha ha ha. Pffff safe and sound from the Daleks. But how ? Clara said « Bad Wolf », but Bad Wolf is Rose. Clara is…

**Clara** : Impossible.

**Tardis** : What ?

**Tenth** : Ha ha, impossible, yes !

**Clara** : Because of my temp, I'm too impulsive for him.

**Tardis** : Oh, impossible like this. Okey…

_Pfffff, la situation devenait de plus en plus ingérable._

**Rory** : Okey, I begin with the hostilities. We have many problems which are still unsolved. One : We're trapped in the Vortex. Two : Amy is forgetting many important things, and it's really not her type. Three : We've been teleported here, away from the Daleks, just like we escaped from the Angels, and it really should not happen ! Four : If I remember well, Doctor, you told us about your friend, Rose, the Bad Wolf girl. How is she relate with Clara ?

**Amy** : And for all these questions, the winner is !

**Tardis** : Me. And this time, I'll answer, as good as I can. Now that we are back in my Box, I promise, you are all safe. Nothing's gonna harm you.

_« Il ne vous arrivera rien ». Si seulement j'avais su._

Chapter 14 : Questioning

**Tardis** : Okey, who's first ?

**Amy** : Me ! Me ! Me !

**Tardis** : Anyone else, please ?

**Amy** : Come on !

**Tardis** : I'm kidding you ! Go on, what's your question ?

**Amy** : Why am I not remembering some things ? Just why ? I usually have a good memory.

**Tardis** : Ow hmm… The short version or the long one ?

**Amy** : Begin with the short version, and I'll ask more after.

**Tardis** : Damn. Ok, I've got two ideas about what's affecting your memory. First : kind of a disease. Second : an evil creature.

**Amy** : And you're not kidding this time…

**Rory** : What creature ?

**Tardis** : They're called the Silence. No one knows what they look like. Once you stop looking at them, you forget them. The problem is that it doesn't really match to whats is happening to Amy. She forgets whole conversations, like the one she promised she will be nice with me !

**Eleventh** : Tardis 1 – Amy 0.

**Amy** : Okey, so I've been attacked by Silence creatures ?

**Tardis** : No.

**Amy** : Why not ?

**Tardis** : Because if there were Silence somewhere on my Box, I'd know. And there are not. Trust me, I still know how many people I'm hosting.

**Clara** : So, the debate's closed ! Precocious Alzheimer !

Excepté pour Amy, ce fut un fou rire général ! Même Rory a laissé échapper un petit ricanement significatif ! On avait tous décidé de laisser s'écouler une nuit (enfin une nuit artificielle) avant de mettre les choses au point, histoire que tout le monde se remette. Moi, ça m'avait permit d'anticiper les questions et de préparer mes réponses. Il leur fallait voir plus clair, la situation commençait à être difficile pour tout le monde. Néanmoins, je souhaitais garder une petite réserve d'informations que je considérais suffisemment périlleuse pour ne pas les divulguer. Nous voici donc tous réunis, cette fois non pas au moment du petit déjeuner, mais juste autour d'une tasse de thé.

**Amy** : Can someone bring me the tea-pot ? I need more to forget what I've just heard.

**Eleventh** : You wanted answers, Tardis told you what she knows about your case.

**Clara** : Can I take the second turn ?

**Tardis** : Yes, Clara, what's your question ?

**Clara** : Well, everything that happened with the Daleks, obviously. It's weird, all of this. The Bad Wolf thing first, and also the fact that I was dead, but now I'm not.

**Tardis** : Okey, that's two different thing. For the Bad Wolf, I've got no clue.

**Tenth** : Really ?

**Tardis** : Yes, Bad Wolf is Rose Tyler, when she absorbed the energy of the Vortex, the same as I'm using to talk to you right now. « Bad Wolf » are just two words which lead her to this, absorbing the Time Vortex and saving the Doctor from the Daleks. That's is. Nothing to do with you Clara.

**Clara** : But how ? I've never met her ! The Doctor barely mentionned her.

**Tardis** : I don't know. The only common point is the Daleks, that vanished away. That's it.

**Tenth** : Okey, and the « supposed to be dead » part ?

**Tardis** : Oh that ? I might have an explanation, but it would not just explain the reason why Clara is not dead.

**Eleventh** : What do you mean ?

**Tardis** : Well, I mean that we've been fooled from the very beginning.

**Rory** : Fooled ?

**Tardis** : Yes. When we arrived on Hedgewick, I thought that we all have been move there, like teleported. But actually, I think that we stayed inside the Vortex all the time.

**Amy** : You mean we haven't moved at all ?

**Tardis** : Exactly. Hedgewick wasn't Hedgewick. It was a Space Distorsion.

**Tenth** : A Space Distortion ?

**Tardis** : Yes, it looks like Time Cracks, it's a bit the same effect. Space can also have some glitches. The thing is, that with Space Distortions, it's a little bit more complicated that only Time Cracks. It's not the wall of the Universe which is damaged. It's more the Universe which is vibrating.

**Clara** : Vibrating ?

**Tardis** : Yes, it's complicated, really. It can only happen in the Time Vortex. The Space Distortion is actually the effect Time Lords managed to control to create us, the Tardises. It permits us to move from a point in the Universe to another.

**Tenth** : That's genius.

Tardis : That was explained in my manual, Doctor. You would know that if you didn't throw it into a supernova !

**Clara** : But, if you control Space Distortions, then, why are we still here ?

**Tardis** : Each problem at a time, Clara. Space Distortions happen in the Vortex. It looks like the Vortex decided to distort the Universe itself.

**Eleventh** : Let me guess, it's not suppose to happen.

**Tardis** : Of course not. I'm suppose to control that. And I'm not. My flying system is completely messed up. And it seems like the Vortex is distorting him self.

**Tenth** : But you said Hedgewick wasn't Hedgewick. If it's just the Vortex controlling the distortion, then, the destination is still correct.

**Tardis** : No, because the Vortex is only picking the location, but not the exact moment. Then, there is a glitch, a bug on the coordonates. And because of that bug, some things happened as they should not.

**Amy** : Could you explain more precisally, it's really complicated.

**Tardis** : The Vortex is using my flying system, but it's just choosing the location, and not the moment. My flying system needs coordonates of Time and Space. As it's not, it's glitching, bugging. And then, what is happening to us is wrong, everything is wrong. And as it's wrong, my system always brings us back the command room, which is set as default.

**Eleventh** : So, as things are wrong, things doesn't make any sense.

**Rory** : Like Amy and I on a buiding on Manhattan, and the Doctor and Clara on another planet.

**Amy** : Oh, I forget this !

**Clara** : You are really forgetting too many things.

**Tardis** : Yes ! That was a big bug ! The Vortex send the Ponds on Earth, New-York and Tenth and Clara on Alfava Metraxis. It tried to fix this, and the only creature which can send people on other locations are the Angels. But there were a problem with the synchronisation. Okey, when Amy and Rory get upstairs, they walked further in the Byzantium, the ship. But the Angels weren't. Tenth and Clara, you couldn't see the Angels of Manhattan, for example. Then, when the Angels touched you, you were brought back here.

**Tenth** : I thought that Manhattan was real, and Alfava Metraxis was fake, but actually, there wasn't anything real.

**Tardis** : Exactely.

**Rory** : That explain the Riddler Daleks. That was really crazy.

**Clara** : That explain why I'm not dead. The glitch ! As default in your system, I'm not a Dalek, I'm human !

Tout le monde semblait soulagé de cette explication. Je me croyais sortie d'affaire, pensant que l'interrogatoire était finit. Et bien, je me suis trompée.

**Eleventh** : I also have got a question, Tardis.

**Tardis** : Yes ?

**Eleventh** : You said that we were here because you saved the most important person of the whole creation. I'm not asking for who this person is, but how this is relates with the glitch of the Space Distortion of the Vortex.

**Tardis** : Oh…

**Tenth** : It seems like the one-million pounds question.

**Tardis** : Actually, it is.

**Amy** : You said you will answer to all you our questions.

**Tardis** : Yes, but I wasn't expecting this one.

Si je m'y attendais… Eleventh me mit vraiment dans une situation inconfortable. Il m'était impossible de répondre à sa question sans tout expliquer. Et par tout, cela incluait évidement ces fameuses informations que je ne souhaitais pas divulguer. J'ai donc du improviser lentement, comme en marchant sur des œufs.

**Tardis** : I'll try my best. As a Tardis, I obey to the Time Laws. The most important Time Law is respecting Fix Points in the Universe. I saved someone, and I didn't do that unconsciously. But it may have broken some Fix Points, then that may explain why the Time Vortex is messing up.

**Eleventh** : Okey. Thank you for answer, dear.

**Tardis** : You're very welcome.

**Amy** : So, if I understand, it's all you fault.

**Tardis** : The debate's closed.

**Amy** : No, no, no I've got a last question.

**Tardis** : I said, the debate's closed.

**Amy** : My question is not about this.

**Tardis** : Really ?

**Amy** : Yeah.

**Tardis** : Then, I listen.

**Amy** : Do we have any chance of getting out of here ?

La tention était palpable. Une fois encore, j'ai du répondre du mieux dont je le pouvais.

**Tardis** : Yes, there is a chance that you, and Rory, and Clara, and the Doctors, will carry on your lifes safly.

**Amy** : I just want to know if we will get out of here.

**Tardis** : And I tell you that you will be safe. I promised, you remember ?

**Eleventh** : What about you ?

**Tardis** : What ?

**Eleventh** : You mentionned all of us but, what about you ?

**Tardis** : I'm the Tardis. I'm maybe here with you right now, but in fact I don't really exist on a particular point. I am, that's all. Anywhere you lead my Box, Doctor, I will be.

**Eleventh** : Okey.

Mon Docteur se leva et sorti de la pièce. Avant qu'il s'en aille, j'ai tout juste eu le temps d'entrapercevoir son visage, apparemment radieux. Tenth esquissait un sourire lui aussi. Amy semblait dubitative de mes réponses, Rory n'avait pas tellement l'air de tout comprendre et Clara finissait sa tasse de thé, silencieuse, mais attentive. Aussi fidèle à lui qu'ils puissent l'être, les compagnons du Docteur ne restent pas de pas moins de passage dans ma Boite. Aucun ne saisira jamais ce lien invisible et immuable qui m'unit à lui. En poussant ma porte, c'est celle de l'univers entier qu'il a poussé. Je rêvais de voler, et voila que je l'ai volé. Dérobbé au monde auquel il était promis, car il m'était en fait promis.

Tenth brisa le silence s'étant installé et me posa à son tour une toute dernière question.

**Tenth** : Tardis, I also would like to ask you something.

**Tardis** : Yes, Doctor ?

**Tenth** : Now that we have a clue about the reason why we are trapped, do you have an idea about what to do ? I mean, I'm not sure about how to fix the whole Vortex and its Space Distorsion.

**Tardis** : Oh, yes, don't worry, I might have a solution. But, of course, it's not safe.

**Tenth** : How much ?

**Tardis** : Well, quite much. What we need to do is… How to explain that…

**Amy** : Try the shortest way.

**Tardis** : Thanks for your support, sweetie.

**Tenth** : Amy, let her finish, please.

**Tardis** : Thanks.

**Clara** : So ?

**Tardis** : Well… We need to turn off my core.

Chapter 15 : Forgetting

**Eleventh** : NO WAY ! This is ABSOLUTELY out of question !

**Tenth** : Come on, Boy, calm down. I guess that Tardis has a plan, she would not take so much risks.

**Tardis** : Well…

**Eleventh** : Tardis, explain, now !

**Tardis** : What do you want me to explain ?! You get the idea, no ?!

**Tenth** : Oh damn… You have no plan.

**Eleventh** : I knew that ! You're out of your mind ! This is not gonna happen !

**Rory** : What is going to happen ?!

**Tardis** : Turning off my core, Rory ! It means I'll die !

**Amy** : Die ? What are you talking about ?

**Clara** : Something like Tardis having no plan.

**Tardis** : I have a plan !

**Tenth** : What plan ?

**Tardis** : I've just told you ! I think we need to turn off my core.

**Eleventh** : What ?! NO WAY ! This is ABSOLUTELY out of question !

**Tardis** : Wait…

_Plus rien n'avait de sens. Tout le monde hurlait, personne s'écoutait, et surtout, la conversation avait l'air de tourner en rond. Littéralement, je veux dire, comme si tous, sauf moi, en oubliaient le début. Il semblerait que je me sois trompée. Nous n'étions pas seuls à bord._

**Tardis** : Wait, wait, STOP !

_Une fois avoir enfin réussi à faire le silence, je comprenais soudain ce qui était en train de nous arriver : le Silence._

**Tenth** : What ?

**Tardis** : Shhhh ! Don't move !

**Amy** : What's this ?

**Tardis** : I said Shhhh !

**Amy** : No, but, this thing, over there ! What's this ?!

_En voila un. Ce qu'il m'a frappe en le voyant, c'est que j'ai eu l'impression de le découvrir, comme si c'était pour la première fois. Impossible, me suis-je dit, je connais trop bien le Silence et ses astuces, leur influence sur l'esprit des gens, même du Docteur, et aucun d'entre eux n'en a sur moi. Pourtant, la vérité était la, sous mes yeux, aussi éclatante que ma surprise fut grande en redécouvrant un Silencieux. Parfaitement au courant du constant paradoxe qui flottait au dessus de nous depuis le départ, il ne m'a fallut cette fois-ci que quelques secondes pour comprendre celui qui se mettait en place juste sous mes yeux._

**Rory** : Wow, what is this thing ?

**Tardis** : No time to explain, and anyway, it would be pointless to explain !

**Clara** : What's this ? A new kind of Angel ? Still don't blink ?

**Tardis** : No, not a Angel, this is a Silent. I won't explain, it would erase your mind. Listen, just go back to my control room, I'll make the way longer for them.

**Amy** : Them ?

**Tardis** : Yes, I think they are plenty, maybe thousands, not sure of how many exactly.

**Tenth** : But who ?

**Tardis** : Raaaaah ! Just go back to my control room ! All of you !

**Eleventh** : Wait, Tardis, where are you going ?

**Tardis** : I've already told you, you have forgotten. I need to end this, Doctor.

**Eleventh** : End what ? The Silent ?

**Tardis** : No, the Vortex ! It's trying to controlling me, and it gets stronger everytime it tries. It already tried the Silence on Amy, it saw that it worked on her, that's why she didn't remembered a few things. But now it's attacking all of you, and I can't let that happen.

**Tenth** : Let what happen ?

**Tardis** : Imagine, staying here forever, with Silents burning up your minds. You will forget everything, Doctor. So I have to do this.

**Eleventh** : Do what ?

**Tardis** : Turning off. Down. Totally. Reboot myself. A brand new Tardis.

**Tenth** : No…

**Eleventh** : No, no, no, no … Tardis, you can't.

**Tardis** : Too late, Doctor. You see me here, in front of you but, don't forget it's a virtual body. I've already engaged the process.

**Tenth** : WHAT ?!

**Eleventh** : NOOOOOO !

_Eleventh a essayé de m'attraper, mais l'holograme de mon corps virtuel lui est resté entre les doigts et s'est éteint. Ni une ni deux, il s'est mit à courir, laissant sur place les Ponds, Clara et Tenth, le regard un peu perdu dans le vide._

**Clara** : Doctor ! He's gonna stop her right ? He'll save Tardis ?!

**Tenth** : Sure he will. Let's just hope he won't find any Silent on the road that could make him forget his goal.

**Clara** : No… Doctor, go after him. Find Eleventh, help him ! We'll find the command room.

**Tenth** : Clara…

**Clara** : Run. Run you clever boy, and remember.

_C'est ainsi que trois courses folles ont eu lieu dans ma Boite. Les Ponds et Clara d'un côté pour retrouver la salle de commandes, et Tenth à la poursuite d'Eleventh. Voyage jusqu'au cœur de Tardis, pour le cœur de Tardis._

**Eleventh** : Come on ! Uf ! Uf ! Keep running ! Uf ! Uf ! I need to ! I need to… Wait, stop ! What am I doing ? Where am I ? It looks like corridor D, between the bakery and the golf. What am I doing here ?! Hm ? It's this on my hand ? « SAVE TARDIS – BEWARE SILENCE » OH YEEEEES ! Damn, they got me again! That's pretty genius this note, on the back my hand ! I wear a note now, notes are cool !

_Et pendant qu'Eleventh faisait tout son possible pour atteindre mon cœur…_

**Tenth** : BOOOOOY ! Damn where is he ?! It seems like I'll never catch him up. Normal, look at these legs ! He looks like at giraffe !

**?** : Who's here ?

**Tenth** : What ? Who's talking ?

**?** : John ? Is that you ?

**Tenth** : John ? What the hell ? This voice… It seems to come from this way… Just a little furth… No… You ?

**?** : You're home soon. Come here, I need your help, please.

**Tenth** : Home ? Oh no, no, no, TAAAAARDIS ! The Vortex is messing up again !

**?** : Tardis ? Doctor ? Is that you ?

**Tenth** : NO ! Rose, stay where you are ! You are NOT here ! It can't be ! TAARDIS !

**Rose** : Oh god, that's you, Doctor !

**Tenth** : NO ! Raaaaah ! Get out ! You're not here !

**Rose** : Doctor ? Are you okey ? How did you get in here ? I mean, in here, in this dimension ?

**Tenth** : I am not, Rose, I'm not here !

**Rose** : Yes, you are, in my kitchen !

**Tenth** : In your ? Oh, OH ! Of course ! Just like for Alfava Metraxis and Manhattan ! Vortex is trying to synchronize two different places ! TARDIS !

**Rose** : Alfa what ? Okey, I don't understand a thing you're talking about, Doctor ! But still happy to see you !

**Tenth** : Oh, ow… Sorry, Rose. I… I'm happy to see you too. So, who's John ?

**Rose** : John ? It's you ! Well, your clone. He's John Smith now, we're on Earth, he needed a human name, he's half human after all. But I still call him Doctor sometimes !

**Tenth** : Ha ha ha ! I'm glad for you, Rose, really. You deserve that.

**Rose** : Aaaaw you've got that face !

**Tenth** : What face ?

**Rose** : The « I'm too shy to say to it but I'm really joyful » face !

**Tenth** : Ha ! Ha ha Oh, Rose, I missed you !

**Rose** : Hi, hi, hi ! I missed you too Doc…

**Tenth** : Rose ?

**Rose** : Rose ? Sorry but, how do you know my name ?

**Tenth** : No…

**Rose** : Who are you ?

**Tenth** : NO ! SILENCE YOU DARE ! WHERE ARE YOU ?

J'avais rarement vu Tenth se mettre dans une fureur pareille. Mais pas de temps à perdre, un reboot ne se fait pas tout seul. La tâche s'est même révélée plus compliquée que prévu.

**Tardis** : What the fucking fuckily fuck ? Why can't I get inside my OWN engine room ! COME ON ! Fuckity door, open ! And why am I talking scottish ?!

Pendant ce temps…

**Amy** : So you're sure it's a good idea ?

**Rory** : It's the only one I've got, so trust me.

**Amy** : You know I trust you, but…

**Clara** : What are you complaining about, Amy ? That suits you !

**Amy** : Suits me ? I've got « REMEMBER THE SILENTS » written all over my face !

**Clara** : And I have « THEY ERASE MEMORY », do you hear me complaining ?

**Amy** : You are never complaining of anything, you perfect girl !

**Clara** : Hi hi ! So, what do you want me to write on your husband's face ?

**Rory** : Wow, me too ?!

**Amy** : Of course, sweetie ~ ! What do you think of « THEY ATTACK WITH LIGHTNING »

**Clara** : A bit long, but not as much a his nose !

**Rory** : Hey !

**Amy** : Ha ha ! Okey, Rory, don't move !

**?** : When you'll stop martyrizing him, maybe you can tell me what the hell you are doing here.

**Rory** : JACK !

**Jack** : Ha ha, hello Ponds !

**Amy** : Oh my god, mister Jack Harkness ! What are doing here ?!

**Jack** : Well, working ! This commercial ship has been attacked by the Slortheens, those damn Raxacoricofallapatorians are always trying to get profit.

**Clara** : A commercial ship ? The Tardis ?

**Jack** : No, not the Tardis, it… Hey, hello, does such a beauty has a name ?

**Rory** : Come on, Jack, she's a friend !

**Amy** : Don't worry, Clara, Jack loves flirting. He tried with me too.

**Jack** : Oh yes, I remember, you slapped me ! Anyway ! What is this Tardis thing ? Where's the Doctor ? And why do you have notes written on your faces ?

**Rory** : Okey, that would be quite long to explain, Jack.

**Amy** : We are in trouble. Big troubles. The Doctor is fixing this.

**Jack** : As always !

**Clara** : I don't mean to be rude, but we should go now.

**Rory** : Ho, yes, you're right. Don't worry, Jack, we'll be fine.

**Jack** : Of course, you will ! You are my best recruits ! Don't forget ! Team meetings, next Wednesday, 10 pm !

**Amy** : Sir, yes sir !

**Jack** : See you later !

**Rory** : Ha ha ha ! Who have we just been taking to ?

**Clara** : Talking to ? No one was here, Rory.

**Rory** : Oh okey.

_Les Silencieux commençaient à faire des ravages. Entre les Ponds et Clara qui s'emmelaient les pinceaux et qui se faisaient avoir malgré leur note sur le front, Tenth en train de tout casser en mode Docteur irradié aux rayons gamma et Eleventh qui faisait preuve d'une exceptionnelle endurance malgré le fait que je m'arrangeais pour toujours rallonger son chemin, ça devenait vraiment le foutoir. Sans oublier ce satané Vortex qui continuait ses Distortions Spatiales et qui ramenait dans ma Boite d'anciennes connaissances, presque revenus d'entre les morts. Non, la ça devenait urgent, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose et vite. Mais il semblait que le Vortex avait une emprise sur moi bien supérieure à ce que je craignais. Rien que le fait qu'il puisse faire des Distortions dans l'enceinte même de ma Boite le prouvait. Et voila qu'il me bloquait l'accès à ma Salle des Machines._

**Tardis** : Come on ! OPEN THAT DOOR ! Damn ! You damn Vortex ! You give me no choice !

_*__**Ziiium**__*_

**Tardis** : There ! Much better ! Well ! Architectural reconfiguration system !

**Eleventh** : I've always loved that room. I've always loved how this tree shows clearly that you're alive.

**Tardis** : Doctor !

_*__**Materializing**__**virtual**__**body**__*_

**Tardis** : You were here !

**Eleventh** : Yes. You're not the only one who knows that ship. I've been to the laboratory. It's been half an hour you are tracing a Flesh clone.

**Tardis** : What ? No, no, there's no way you've done that ! I would know if you went in the lab !

**Eleventh** : Yet, I did.

**Tardis** : No ! I kept an eye on you since the Silence come in here ! You…

**Eleventh** : It was already the clone. Don't you remember me getting out of the room ?

**Tardis** : You…

**Eleventh** : Tardis, the Vortex is messing you up. You did not completely traced me down.

**Tardis** : How did you know… How did you know I'd come here, to my architectural reconfiguration room ?

**Eleventh** : I told you. I know you. I know you'd come here, because, for a reboot, there are just one way to do that : the main engine room, which door is weirdly blocked. So, to unlock it, you can only do that from here.

**Tardis** : The door… You locked the door.

**Eleventh** : I did.

**Tardis** : Doctor, you don't understand. I need to stop the Vortex ! It could destroy all of Time and Space !

**Eleventh** : For God's sake, Tardis, LET ME HELP YOU !

**Tardis** : Doctor…

**Eleventh** : It's been hundreds of years you're here for me ! A whole hundred I'm looking all around that bloody universe for a way to communicate with you ! So now I've finally found it, I have got my word to say ! There is NO WAY you reboot your self, do you hear me ?! You are MY Tardis, my friend ! And if there is one thing I've never ever done in one thousand years is to let a friend down ! So ! You do not touch any of these cristals of that tree, you do not enter into your engine room to reboot yourself. You are going to trust me just as much as I've been trusting you for the last eight hundreds years, and we are going to blow away those bloody Silents, and to kick that bloody Vortex's ass !

**Tardis** : Doctor… Did… Did I ever tell you that I love to love you ?

**Eleventh** : Come on, you sexy thing, don't get emotional !

**Tardis** : Is there any better moment to be ?

**Eleventh** : Ha ha, you're right ! Ready to risk a little more the safety of the universe with me ?

**Tardis** : Of course ! You know I'll follow anywhere !

**Eleventh** : Great ! Geronimo !

Chapitre 16 :

**Clara** : Doctor !

**Tenth** : Ooh, I've finally found you ! Great !

**Rory** : Doctor, are you carrying a gun ?! I thought you never use it ?

**Tenth** : Rule one : the Doctor lies.

**Amy** : I'm more curious about where he found it.

**Tardis** : I detected approximately 60 Silents on Tenth's way, I thought he could need assistance.

**Tenth** : Oh, so you put that on the floor, on corridor DB ?

**Tardis** : Yep !

**Tenth** : Well, thank you !

**Eleventh** : So ! All back together to the command room, great, so what's next ?

**Tardis** : The plan is : one : eliminating all the Silents two : find how and from where the Vortex is controlling me and fix this. I think it's because of a rift, or something like that.

**Clara** : A rift ?

**Amy** : You mean a Time Crack, right ?

**Tardis** : Yes, exactely.

**Rory** : How do you know that ? We've never heard about it, have we ?

**Amy** : What ? The Time Crack ? I don't know how, I just know it, that's all.

**Tenth** : And one new mystery, one !

**Eleventh** : We could call Tardis « The Mystery Machine » !

**Tardis** : No way, it's already taken, and it sucks ! Come on, focus ! We need to split on two groups.

**Rory** : One for the Silence, and one for the Vortex, I guess.

**Tardis** : Yep, Rory, do you think you can try to contact Jack ? I know he was here, well, sort of.

**Rory** : Hm, yes, no problem, but how do you know ?

**Tardis** : The only thing I don't know here is this Vortex thing. Just contact Jack, we will need him against the Silence.

**Tenth** : Wait, so you know that Rose was here ?

**Eleventh** : Rose ?!

**Tardis** : Yes, and I think she might help us too. I'm explaining and building the plan at the same time, just let me a minute to think !

_Je me suis éloignée une minute pour finir de toute mettre en place. Il nous fallait être rapide, précis et efficace, particulièrement pour ne pas que le Vortex ne prévoit une quelconque riposte. Après les Daleks et le Silence, je ne voyais pas tellement ce qu'il pouvait nous réserver de pire, mais il fallait mieux se préparer au cas où._

**Eleventh** : Did you say Rose ?

**Tenth** : Yes, she was here ! In corridor DC, just after the bowling ! Wait, maybe I was there, on her kitchen…

**Eleventh** : Kitchen ?

**Tenth** : It looked like a Distortion again.

**Clara** : Hey ! When we met Jack, he thought he was on a commercial ship !

**Tenth** : He was, both the reality are real, just like for the Angels.

**Clara** : Yes, but for the Angels, we couldn't see them. So how is Jack is going to help ?

**Tenth** : Tardis certainly has an idea, or she's looking for it.

**Tardis** : Hush ! Now !

_Tout le monde se tut. On resta tous silencieux pendant une ou deux minutes mais rien à faire, ça ne revenait pas._

**Tardis** : Damn, I'm sure it was…

**Eleventh** : What did you hear ?

**Tardis** : A voice. You remember the Cybermen ? We heard them before to arrive on Hedgewick.

**Amy** : Does it mean we are going to move again ?

**Tardis** : I don't hope so, we're on my Box, not outside, the Vortex has a little less power on us. But we need to act, to do something now. So ! Listen ! Group 1, against the Silents, I want Tenth, Rose, Rory and Jack. Group 2, to the Vortex, will be Eleventh, Amy and Clara. Don't worry, I'll be with both groups.

**Rory** : What ?!

**Amy** : Okey, that gonna sound childish, but there's no way Rory and I get separated.

**Tardis** : I need Rory against the Silence, he's strong, and they already affected you too much, Amy. So, yes, your request sounds childish ! Any other reclamation ?

_Grand silence à nouveau._

**Tardis** : Great ! Time to go now !

_***Dématerializing virtual body***_

**Tardis** : Group Vortex ! With me ! We've got to be quick !

**Amy** : But…

**Tardis** : Don't worry, Amy ! I'll keep on eye on your husband !

Rory : Be careful, I'll be fine.

Amy : You be careful, mister Pond !

Clara : Woow, Tardis ! Wait for us !

Eleventh : Amy, it's time to go.

Amy : But…

Eleventh : Come along Pond !


End file.
